Dinosaur King: Water and Ice
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: What if Spiny and the water stone were found not in Egypt...but found in the same place as Chomp by someone else...? And what if the center stone has the ability to summon dinosaurs from all elements...including the Cryolophosaurus? Find out in their adventures to save the dinosaurs and possibly...the world. (OC 2xZoe)
1. Prehistory in the Making

**This is BlueRaptor629 here! Bringing you another story! It's called Dinosaur King: Water and Ice!**

 **The story has plenty of what if scenario, such as Spiny and the water stone was found near the same location as Chomp...by an oc. The reason I chose Spiny as the OC's dinosaur partner mainly because Spinosaurus is my favorite dinosaur, and because in the anime, he was defeated countless times by dinosaurs smaller than him (excluding the Secret Dinosaurs, who is more powerful than normal dinosaurs) so I make him into a good guy from the start.**

 **So it will be different than the canon.**

 **Since Spiny was found by the oc, the Alpha Gang only have Terry and Tank.**

 **The Cryolophosaurus will appear much later in the story (And Seth will use an Eoraptor instead) as the OC's brother's partner and he used the center stone, which allows him to summon Dinosaur from all elements.**

 **With that said, Let's get started!**

 ** _Dinosaur King: Water and Ice_**

By BlueRaptor629

Dinosaurs...they are magnificent creatures who dwells the earth on 65 million years ago. Each Dinosaur is unique than the other one as they life in the ancient world. But...it's a shame that they become extinct by a meteor that crashes into the earth...or are they...?

Find out more by seeing this story!

{Linebreak}

 ** _Chapter 1: Prehistory in the Making_**

In nighttime...more like early morning, there's a boy who was sleeping while reading a book about dinosaurs. The boy have spiky brown hair and was wearing his pajamas right now. As he roll down...he fall to the floor headfirst, waking him up.

"Oww! How that happened? I must have fallen asleep." The boy said as he get into his bed and continue to read the book. "A giant meteor crashed into the earth, causing all of the dinosaur to go extinct." He said as he read the content out loud. As he flips the page, he noticed something sparkly in the sky from his window.

"What's that...?" He wondered. "Maybe...it's a meteor!" He said while falling from the bed. He then stands up before going to the balcony of his room to see it. The sparkly object flies around, split into two before crashing into a nearby forest area in different spot.

"Hey, Rex! Wake up! You're not going to believe it!" He said while running to another room to wake up...another resident of the house. He's a boy by the brunette's age, and have blonde hair. As he woke up, he has blue eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" The boy named Rex said.

"You gotta wake up! I think I saw two meteors!" He said.

"A wha?"

"I have to call Zoe, she'll flip out! Come on! Get dressed!" He said while he need to get ready himself.

"This better be good." He said as he starts dressing up...

{Linebreak}

(Somewhere, ???)

Meanwhile, in a mansion by the hills, a girl also noticed the meteor as well. The girl have long straight dark blue hair to go to with her sky blue eyes. She's slightly older than the brunette boy and Rex by 2 years and she is beautiful. She's getting ready to head to where the meteor crashed as well. She wears a blue blazer with black tank top underneath it, followed by light blue capris pants, and blue sneakers. In her shoulder is a shoulder bag. She was currently tying her shoe near the entrance.

"Are you sure you saw a meteor, Sis?" A boy said as he walk to the girl. He have messy dark blue hair and have eyes that was same as the girl. The boy is in the same age as the brunette boy and Rex. His outfit consists of a white jacket with blue shirt underneath, blue trousers, and white sneakers. He is wearing glasses.

"I'm sure. And now I want see what it is." She said as she done tying her shoes. "Come on, let's go!" She said as they left the mansion and heading to where the meteor crashed...

{Linebreak}

(In the forest)

They have been walking through the forest for a good 10 minutes. It's a good thing that the crash site. The girl, the sister, decided to follow the one near them.

"If I was a meteor, where would I fall?" She muttered.

"Sis, we've been walking here for 10 minutes and we didn't see any...thing..." The boy said as he looked around the forest before noticing the trees were ruined.

"Holy...crap." That's all the boy said as he see the damage. "There it is!" The girl said as she pointed to one of the trees, who have an hole in the middle of it. "I'm guessing that one of them crashed in here." She said as she looked inside.

"I hope you find something, Sarah. 'Cause I'm hungry." He said as he looked around for something. "Is this some kind of stone? It has a water symbol on it." The girl named Sarah said as she went out from the hole to look at the stone. True to her words, the stone has a strange chip with a water symbol on it.

"I found something too. It's look like a stone with a red, blue, and yellow color on top of it." Her brother said as he picked it up from the ground. The stone had three colors on top of it. Its too have a strange chip on it. Sarah proceeds to check the strange chip on the stone she found.

"Let's see what you do-" She never gets to finished as she is covered in blue aura while her brother, who do the same thing to her, is covered with rainbow colored aura instead. It takes a while before disappearing.

"What just happened?" Her brother asked.

"If I knew, I would tell you." She said as she look at hole again, looking for more that is...out of place. "What's this?" Sarah said as she noticed a pair of cards and an egg shaped capsule in front of her and picked it up.

"You found something again?"

Sarah then open the capsule and find three strange looking cards. The card's picture is a gray bipedal dinosaur with purple upperside, a large spine on it's back, and a crocodilian shaped mouth with the outline of the card is gray. "This is the Spinosaurus, right?" She said as she looked to the back of the card, which it have the same symbol with the stone she found. "And it's has the matching symbol on the weird rock." She said as she looked at the other two cards, featuring the Spinosaurus covered with water veils and it slams its tail to another dinosaur. Both cards have orange outlines instead of gray. Their stomach growled as they were surprised.

"Let's go home for now, I'll asked dad about what it is." She said as she puts the card on the capsule before putting it along with the stone.

"Let's go, Mason." She said as the boy named Mason nod. They left the forest...

{Linebreak}

(In another part of the forest)

Another group enters the forest as well. They currently in the another crash site. They are the brunette boy named Max (the boy that wears a headgear with two horns), Rex, and a girl named Zoe. Like Sarah and Mason, they found another stones with the symbol of lightning, wind, and grass. Not too long ago, they also been covered with strange aura before it disappears.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know..." Max said as he noticed two cards with him. It's a familiar quadrupled dinosaur with three horns. "Hey, check this out!" He said as pick the cards up. Besides it was a card that features the dinosaur doing...something.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Isn't this the Triceratops?" The brunette boy said as he looked at the back of the card. "And the card has the same symbol as this rock thing." He said while comparing the two objects.

"What?" Rex asked.

"Maybe they meant to be put together." He said as he swipes the card on the chip, causing the card to glow yellow, and the light enlarged before disappear, revealing...an orange Triceratops from the card!

" **ROOOOAR!** "

The three horned dinosaur look at the trio before they went hiding in nearby tree. "It came to life!"

"And it doesn't look happy!" Rex exclaimed as the said dinosaur slowly approaches them.

"You did this, Max! Now put him back!" Zoe shouted while pointing to the said brunette.

"B-But I don't know how."

"Maybe you can reverse what you did before." Rex said.

"That's a great idea!" Max said as he tried to do as Rex told him. But little do he know, The Triceratops is already in front of him as two of his friends run away to a safe distance.

"Max, run for it!" Rex said as the brunette notice the dinosaur. Max cried in terror as he unknowingly touched the strange chip again, causing the Triceratops to turn back into its card.

"Where did it go?" Rex said as as he and Zoe just came out of hiding.

"I'm not positive, but I think it turned back into a card." Max said as he pick the card up.

"No way! How?" Zoe said.

"It could've been some sort of a hologram." Rex commented.

"There's no way! It wasn't a hologram that knocked all of those trees! That dinosaur is real!" Max said loudly.

"But how could it be? Because of this?" Zoe wondered as she look at the stone she found. Rex then sees Max trying to do it again.

"No, Max! Wait! That could bring it out again!"

"That's alright. Then I'll just put it back in." Max said as he swipe the card again. Only this time, the card went to the ground as it turns into a baby version of the Triceratops.

"How cute is that!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Hey there little guy." Max kneel down to it only to get his nose bit down. "Ow! What did you bite me for?!" The little dinosaur jumps on him and lick his face. "Ow! Get off!"

"Hahaha, he either likes you or wants to eat you." Zoey said.

"Nah, it's a herbivore." Rex said while smiling at the scene.

"Well my name's not Herb, it's Max! Hey take it easy." Max said as the little dinosaur bites his nose again. "Ow! Don't bite me!"

"Well, looks like you got yourself a baby Triceratops, Max." Rex said as it bites on his arm.

"I'm pretty sure **he** got me!" Max shouted as the little dinosaur continues to bite him.

{Linebreak}

(Somewhere, ???)

Somewhere in the South Pacific, there's an island...one that you don't find anywhere. In a building...there's an eldery man with a white mohawk, white beard, and white brows is watching something.

"When this dinosaur stadium is completed, my ultimate goal will be realized! Yes! And the name Dr. Z will go down in history!" The old man named Dr. Z said. He and a round figure man with blue hair who were doing something in this room. It's something have to do with a video of several identical dinosaurs that we're fighting each other in a coliseum. "You'll take care of it, Right, Ed?"

"Remind me how that spelled?" The man named Ed asked dumbfoundedly.

"It's Dr. Z! You spell it with the z!"

"Is that a capital z?" Ed asked.

"Of course!" The elderly doctor then look at the screen. "Anyway, why there only Tyrannosaurus in there? I want a lot more than that!"

"That's all I had time to put it in the computer."

"Then I suggest you make some more time! I don't want to become King of the Tyrannosaurus-"

"I know what you want, you want to become King of All the Dinosaurs, right?" Ed finished his sentence.

"Yes that is right. But! I just don't 'want' to be a king, I WILL be the king! I will become the **King of all Dinosaurs**!" Dr. Z said as flames appears from the background.

"But I heard you have to be a dinosaur in order to become King of the Dinosaurs, you know." Ed said as Dr. Z look at him.

"Who said?!"

"Um...Ursula?" Just after he said that, a Tyrannosaurus burst out from the wall in front of them, destroying the computer. It was red one with cream underside, green eyes, and yellow stripes.

" **ROOOAR**!" The dinosaur roared as the two run away, which the dinosaur destroys what's left of the building. The dinosaur proceeds to chase them...more like chasing Dr. Z.

The other residents such as: a green haired woman, a black haired slender man wearing a black rounded glasses, a pink haired girl, and a boy wearing an aviator hat.

"Somebody, help me! I got a Tyrannosaurus on my tail! Help me!" Dr Z said as the said dinosaur is chasing him...serves you right, you greedy geezer.

"How long should I let it go?" The pink haired girl said as she was holding a psp shaped device.

"Maybe you should shut it off now. I don't think it's funny." The boy said as the device's antenna extended.

"Ah! Go away! You don't want to eat me! I mean just look at me! I'm old, skinny, bald!" As he said that, the Tyrannosaurus covered in a red light before shrink in size...too bad the doctor didn't notice it. "What about Ed? He have plenty to spare! He could feed a family of poor!" He continued to yell as it turns into a baby version of the Tyrannosaurus as its rolls down. "Someone help me! I don't want to be a dino feeder!" Dr Z falls down as the baby t-rex jump onto his back. "It's you!" Dr. Z as the little dinosaur bites his beard. "Get off me!" He shouted as the little Tyrannosaurus jumps away from him while two people were laughing at him about...something.

"Are you laughing behind my back?" He said as the two people stopped laughing.

"There's nothing in your back it's funny." The green haired woman said as the man next to Ed barely contains his laughter.

"Tell him." Ed said.

"You tell him." The man in glasses said.

"What is so funny?!" He shouted.

"Cause everyone now knows you got soft spot...for Helga...hehehe." The boy said while pointing out to Dr. Z's butt...where is ripped and we can see the picture of a masculine maid. The doctor then looks at the little dinosaur. "You better hope Helga doesn't see this or else!" He threatened the little thing as its tries to bite his finger. "Now, there's no need to-" He never gets to finish as the little dinosaur bites his beard again.

"Ow! Let go of me!"

"Grandpa, Terry thinks that your beard is another piece of clothing that you worn." The pink haired girl said.

"Oh yeah, well it's not!" Dr. Z exclaimed.

"Stop it right now!" A voice said as the two looked who it is. It's the same masculine maid named Helga. "Why don't you pick somebody on your size, Dr. Z? Now leave little Terry alone!" She said as the two stop fighting as 'Terry' back away. "Dr. Z, I'm your nanny! You know it's not my best side." Helga said while pointing out her picture at Dr. Z's underwear. "So which side do you prefer?"

"I prefer my left side to your back side." She said. "And as for you, Rod and Laura." Helga then looked at the two kids now. "Am I to assume that your study is completed?"

"No...?" They both said.

"Then get inside and finish it!"

"Okay...!" Both of them said in fear as Helga looked at the trio. "The frankfurters will be ready for dinner in 20 minutes!"

"Yes, Helga! 20 minutes!" The trio said obediently as Helga left. Which they loosened up.

"Frankfurters again? If I have to eat that one more time, I'll burst." The woman whined.

"It either that or her bratwurst!" The tall man said.

"Who's the worst?!" Dr. Z shoted as he was offended. "Helga may be a bit crochety, but she has sweet side too! And just because she doesn't show it you, doesn't mean you ever seen it sometimes!" He said while pointing them in accusing manner.

"We seen enough Helga for one day." The woman said.

"Please, I seen enough of her for rest of lifetime." The tall man said.

"Now-" He never gets to finish as another man walked behind. The man has blue hair with red stripes on his face. He was wearing a red overcoat. "Good afternoon, Doctor." The man said as Dr. Z notice him as he covered his behind to greet his most trusted subordinate. "Ah Seth, my boy. How are the repairs of the time machine?"

"They came along fine. But I've discovered it was missing some parts. Guess I have to get them delivered." The man named Seth said.

"How can we? We're stuck in a different time period." The boy named Rod said.

"That could be a valid point." Dr. Z said as he puts one of his hand near his chin. "More importantly, we need to find my **Dinosaur Cards** **that was scattered all over the world** when that time machine is broken." He said as he noticed his granddaughter holding the device. "What's this I see? Were you using it on Terry earlier?"

"What do you mean, grandpa?" She said innocently as Dr. Z takes the device from her.

"This isn't a toy! It's a complicated piece of equipment for doctors!" He said as the antenna of the device blink red. "What's this mean?" He asked as the screen of the device shows up a map of Japan where there's a red dot appears in it.

"A card has been found, grandpa." The boy named Rod said.

"I knew it would work! Now let's go find that card!"

{Linebreak}

(Back at Sarah's mansion)

After having breakfast. She and her brother, Mason, went to see her father since their father is a renowned paleontologist. He wears a brown blazer with cyan shirt, blue jeans, and brown explorer boots. This is Dr. Marcus Williams.

"So you found it in the woods, huh?" He said as Sarah and Mason nod. He was examining the cards and the stones.. "I know this is a Spinosaurus, but what card is this?" He said as he showed them the said card.

"I thought you would know, seeing as you're an expert on dinosaurs." Sarah said.

"True. And here I thought I knew all there is too it about everything about dinosaurs...but this is the first." He said as Sarah's phone suddenly vibrates. She look at the caller and answer it. "Hello? What do you need?" She said to the person who is calling her. "Yeah, I'm practicing today. I'll be there in sec." She said as she hung up on the phone.

"It's seems that you have training schedule, right?" Dr. Williams said as he give Sarah the card back, which she grabs them.

"Yeah, let's talk about it later." She said as she left.

"I need to go study." Mason said as he left to his room.

"Dinosaur cards, huh? I have a feeling that things might go bad if it's in wrong hands." He muttered as he decided to watch the tv.

{Linebreak}

(In the Zeta point)

"The card appears in the 1.500 miles of north from here." Seth said as they minus Rod and Laura were in a control room. The woman named Ursula now wears a dark red jumpsuit which it have a hole in her naval part, a red cape, an A symbol on her choker, and pink high heels while the tall man named Zander wears a simple dark coat with the symbol on his left arm over his light red shirt.

"Good. And now it's time to deploy our first mission. Alpha Gang, prepare for travel!" Dr. Z said. "Take Terry with you! You need some reptilian power to capture the dinosaur! Now don't let me down!"

"You can count on us!" Ursula said.

"Alpha Team out!" Zander and Ed saluted before the trio of them left.

{Linebreak}

(In the D-Lab)

Night falls over in Sanjo City as Dr. Taylor, Max's dad, was experimenting the stones he received from Max and his friends.

Long story short, Max brought the Triceratops named Chomp home, because of his tendency to bite anything. His son demonstrated him to made Chomp in his full sized form, which Dr. Taylor told him to keep it a secret while Max's mom called Chomp as 'unique looking dog'. Dr. Taylor and a blonde woman named Reese were making some sort of handheld devices that use the stones as the basis.

"Accessing data and awaiting user input." The voice of the computer said. "Fossil reclamation currently in progress at station 2098." The voice said as blueprints of the devices has shown in the screen.

"Any updates on translation device Reese?" He asked.

"Nothing yet. But hopefully this is unit is able decode whatever is in the chip that in those stones." She said without looking away from the screen. "But I need to ask, what makes you think that it was the dinosaur's thoughts that was stored in these stones? What makes you draw to that conclusion?"

Dr. Taylor looked down on the three stones that were plugged in. "I'm glad you asked, Reese. I estimate that this stones were created in 65 million years ago, the same time as the dinosaurs become extinct. My analysis shows that admitting some sort of consciousness, it seem the dinosaur minds were compressed into the tablets just as they were on the brink of extinction! And there's the chip for decoding purposes! I don't know who designed it, but the chip contained a system that turns dinosaurs into cards! Yet another Spike Taylor theory!"

He then looked at Reese, who isn't looking at him and still working on the devices. "She always never impressed." He said as he slumps down and sobbed.

{Linebreak}

(In the Coast of Japan)

The Alpha gang trio are currently on their way to the location via three seats submarine. The submarine have dinosaur designs in it. A periscope is raised to check the surroundings. "Destination dead ahead." Ursula said. She sits in the leader seat while other sit the other ones. Terry was sitting beside Ursula. "Prepare to surface." She said.

"Aye aye captain!" Zander and Ed said as the submarine was surfacing...in a bad time as they got capsized by a cargo ship.

"I didn't say the surface yet!" Ursula said.

"Good thing this is just a rental!" Ed said.

"Lucky for you, I put it on my credit card!" Zander said as the submarine sunk.

{Linebreak}

(In a park)

Max and his friends decided to go to the park, because the former wants to play with Chomp.

"Fetch!" Max said as he throws a frisbee that Chomp catches it. "Way to go, Chomp!"

Rex and Zoe are sitting on the sidelines, watching Max and Chomp play. "Max's lucky to have Chomp."

"Yeah, they might become good friends." Rex said. "But is too bad that our stones don't have a matching card on it."

"Maybe they do have matching cards, but it got lost somehow." Zoe said as the they start hearing someone.

"What's in the water?"

"What is it?"

"Let's get out of here!"

"It's huge!"

Those words are enough as Rex and Zoe

come to the docks.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"It's hard to tell..." Rex said as they saw the object in the water, who's red and is swimming towards their direction. Max notice it and ran towards his friends.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"Look there!" Zoe said as the object bursts from the waters...and it was Terry as it roars at his entrance!

"A Tyrannosaurus rex!" Rex exclaimed.

(With the Alpha trio)

Meanwhile, Ursula and Zander managed to survive as they holding a piece of the submarine. Both of them breath deeply.

"And the hair still stand!" Zander shouted.

"Where's Terry?" Ursula asked.

"He's right over there." Zander said as he pointed to in front of them. It's good thing that Ursula turn him into his full sized form. "Help me! I don't know how to swim!" Ed said as he struggling in the water.

"Maybe you should learned about it before." Ursula said.

"Don't let Ed hold onto this. Because his weight have a good chance to make us back in the wa-" Zander never gets to finish as the trio sinks again thanks to Ed.

(With the D-Kids)

Back with kids. The people around them were running away while the kids were suprised while Chomp was growling. "So T-rex really can swim." Zoe commented.

"Awesome." Max said.

"Why don't we save this conversation for later guys? Run!" Rex said as they start running away, but the Terry starts chasing them.

"It's following us!" Zoe said.

"Let's split up." Rex said.

"Okay.." Max said as they split up. Too bad the T-rex only follows Max.

"Wow! An actual T-rex!" Dr. Taylor said as he arrived with a capturing gear.

"Dad!" Max said.

"Stand back! Watch the expert how it works!" The paleontologist said as he run in front of the T-rex. "So, Mr. T-rex. Nice to meet ya! This is a meeting of 65 million years in the making! So prepare to be snared..." He shouted as the gear turns into butterfly net.

"I'm coming for ya!" Dr. Taylor said as he swing his net at Terry...which only his mouth fits. The T-rex can only blink before destroying the net.

"Needs work." Dr. Taylor said as Terry ignored him and approached Max. "Max!"

"Why do I have a feeling that thing is chasing after me." Max said as he runs to a food stall building...but Terry destroys it.

Somewhere nearby, Sarah was there when it happened and decided to hide in tree. 'An actual T-rex? The hell...? And that kid's dog...is a Triceratops?' She thought.

"Get away from us! Just leave us alone! Go away! Stop it!" Max pleaded to the giant lizard but it falls on deaf ears as he attacked. Chomp jumps in attack it.

"Chomp, no!" Max said as Chomp bites Terry in the nose. Needless to say, he's not amused as Terry swung his head that cause Chomp to be sent flying to a tree, knocking the little dinosaur unconscious.

"Chomp, run!" Max said as Terry proceeds to walk towards Chomp, intending on finish him off.

"Leave him alone...!"

"Max uses this!" Dr. Taylor shouted as he throws something to Max which he got it. "What the heck is this thing, dad?" Max said as he examines the device. It's one device that Dr. Taylor and Reese makes. "It's designed to work just like your stone, but easier. You can use it to make Chomp bigger!" He said while rummaging his bag to find what appears to be a manual. "Here, read the manual!" He said as he throws the manual near Max.

Max saw it before tinkering the device. "I'll just trust you and read it later!" Max said as the device glows yellow as Chomp turns into the card in Max's hand, saving the little ceratopsian from Terry.

"Here we go!" He shouted as he slashed the card into the slot. That makes the triceratops symbol on it turns into the lightning symbol as Chomp jumps in the air and spun around begin his transformation.

First his legs increased with lightning, then his body, then his horns as his eyes flashed. Chomp spun again before roaring.

The skies suddenly change into pinkish purple as the two dinosaurs face off each other. Max and the others were wondering why the sky changed colors.

'It went bigger?! And what happened to the skies?!' Sarah thought as she decided to leave while pondering if she can do the same with the Spinosaurus card she found.

The Alpha gang trio managed to survive as they heard Terry roaring. Chomp then proceeds to attack, causing the fight to made its way to the streets. Multiple cars stopped and piles at each other since they don't want to get trampled by the two dinosaurs. Sadly, Terry managed to find an opening as he headbutts the ceratopsian. Terry roared before biting one of Chomp's horns and tossed him aside.

"Chomp!"

"Forget it, Max. There's no way a Triceratops could ever beat a T-rex." Rex said grimly.

"So what now?" Zoe asked as Max only growls in frustration. He then saw a picture of Chomp's card blinking red before seeing the said dinosaur being stomped continuously by Terry.

"I don't know, but there had to be something I can do." Max said while pushing random buttons in the device, hoping to find a way to help his partner. Luckily, the other card that was with Chomp appears from the device.

"I don't know what that card does, but I included that inside the holder just in case. Now's a good time to try it out!" Dr. Taylor said as Max took it with no hesitation. He slashed it, praying that it would work.

Surprisingly, Chomp is surrounded with yellow light as his attacker back off by the light. With this newfound strength, the Triceratops standa up, ready to attack in most badass way.

Lightning cloud suddenly formed on top Chomp and a lightning strike him. Instead of doing damage the electricity circled around his body, his frill shining in the colors of a rainbow. Chomp runs to the T-rex as it forms a giant ball of electricity once it hits. Chomp proceeds to sent him flying. Once the T-rex lands on the ground, he struggled to get up but useless as knocked out, causing him to turn back into his card.

Then, Chomp breath heavily before he collapsed, causing him to turn back into his card.

"I got you!" Max proceeds to grab the card.

"Is he okay?" Zoe asked.

"Try a swipe." Rex said as Max slashed the opposite way, summoning Chomp in his chibi form.

"Chomp, are you okay?" Max said while picking the little ceratopsian. Chomp proceeds to bite his nose again, which they took it as a yes.

"He's okay." Zoe said.

"It looks like the Tyrannosaurus rex turns back into a card too." Rex said as the said card picked up by Ursula.

"Who do you brats think you are?! Screwing our important mission!" Ursula said as Max and the others noticed the trio.

"My name's Max and who are you?" The brunette asked.

"The Alpha Gang." Ursula said.

"Imagine your worst nightmare!" Zander said while doing some weird pose.

"Except you're wide awake!" Ed said as he do what Zander do.

"Oh so Ursula!"

"Fantastic Zander!"

"Ed! I said!"

"What are they?" Zoe asked.

"Is that some sort of a threat?" Rex asked.

"I'm not so sure...What do you guys want to do with us!" Max said, having an idea that they're behind the attack.

"Well! That's for us to know and you brats to find out, isn't it? If you ever mess with us again, you will find out!" Ursula and the other two run away.

"What a bunch of weird people." Max said.

"The old lady." Zoe said

"Excuse me! Did I hear you just called me an old lady?! I'm not an old lady, I'm barely in my teens!" Ursula said as she comes back after hearing the insult. Zander and Ed tham appears again to get her out from the scene.

After several minutes, the D-Kids look at Dr. Taylor. "Hey dad, what is this?"

"A Dino Holder." He answered.

"So it just like the stone?"

"I bet its way more than that."

Max proceeds to open the lid of the slot, revealing the stone he found.

"Yup, that part is a translator that turns the dinosaur's thoughts into words."

"So they can talk too us?" Max asked.

"That's right. I got one for Rex and one for Zoe." The paleontologist said as he give Rex and Zoe the Dino Holder. Then, the same light returns to cover their bodies. Only this time, they heard voices that keep saying the same thing.

"Help us."

{Linebreak}

 **Next time on Dinosaur King: Water and Ice...**

 **Max: Dad! The dinosaurs are talking to us!**

 **Sarah: I wonder if I do this-**

 **Spiny: ROOOOAR!**

 **Dr. Owen: More cards have have been found.**

 **Ursula: Stand aside or get crushed!**

 **Sarah: You have go** **through me!**

 **Mason: Sis!**

 **Max: Watch out!**

 **Rex: A Carnotaurus!**

 **Zoe: and a Parasaurolophus!**

{Linebreak}

 **The first chapter's out! Hope you like it! 'Cause this story has finally come to reality. This chapter suppose to based on episode 1 and 2 but I just decided to cut it, because it's too long.**

 **There may be additional move cards that not debuted in the anime, so be prepared.**

 **Review this if you like it!**


	2. The Beauty and the Beast

**Before we begin, there are several things I want to say:**

 **1\. Chapter 1's is rewritten a bit to add the Tail Smash move card.**

 **2\. There will be a Dinosaur that replaces Spectre's Brontikens. It's an original Dinosaur. Same goes to Saurophaganax, who will appear earlier than in canon. And Seth will have something else...**

 **3\. I'll skip Carnival of Chaos because it makes no sense at all. I mean, where all those Dinosaur cards come from? Why the Alpha Gang didn't use them later on? I'm thinking of replacing it with an original chapter/episode.**

 **With that said, let's get started!**

{Linebreak}

 ** _Chapter 2: The Beauty and the Beast_**

"Please help us."

"Help us."

Right now, the D-Kids are still engulfed with yellow, light blue, and green aura while the voices saying the exact same thing over and over again.

"How? How can we help?" Max asked.

"Can you tell us who are?" Rex asked as the voices is ignoring his questions.

"I think they don't hear what we're saying." Zoe commented as the voices disappear along with the auras.

Dr. Taylor just looking at them confused. "Hey, kids. Is there something wrong with your Dino Holders?"

"Dad, its talking to us!" Max exclaimed as Chomp shakes his head for unknown reasons.

{Linebreak}

(In the D-Lab)

The D-Team decide to head back to the lab. The three Dino Holder are laid down on the desk.

"It was asking you to help?" Dr. Taylor asked while putting his hand in his chin.

"Yeah. Maybe it was the dinosaurs that was trying to speak to us through the stones?" Rex said.

"That might be. They could be looking for protections from those Alpha Gang members you came up against." Dr. Taylor said as they reminisce what has transpired recently.

"I wonder who they were?" Max asked.

"Yeah, they attacked Chomp with their T-rex for no reason. Then when Chomp used Electric Charge on it, it turns back into a card." Rex explained.

"None of this make sense at all." Zoe added as Chomp glares at fossil before hopping and bite it from all over the body.

"I guess they found some stones too, huh?" Max said.

"Well probably." Rex said.

"Zoe..." Then they look at Reese who is coming from downstairs. "You should have make a call when you're stopping by."

"Oh I forgot..."

"That's alright..." Reese said before she raised her hand as it holds a phone. "Dr. Taylor, you got a phone call from Dr. Owen."

"My dad?" Rex said.

"Oh! I always losing that thing!" Dr. Taylor then search his jackets before laughing nervously.

He then plug the phone in the desk, causing the screen shows up in the monitor. In the screen is the glasses man that Reese refers him as "Dr. Owen.". "Oh hello, Dr. Owen. Dug up anything new?"

" _I found a funny bone..._ " He said before shaking his arms and laughing like an idiot before thumbs up at his colleagues. " _What's all the fossils about?_ "

Dr. Taylor then copied what Dr. Owen do. "Dinosaurs jokes."

Then they do a bad dancing routine and sang a very bad song. "What make di-no-saurs ex-tinct? Not ta-king a bath we think. Dig it!" The D-Kids only sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"This joke is getting old." Max said as Chomp walks to them.

"Thinks, Stinks...Smelly dinosaurs and yet it still funny." Dr. Taylor said to himself.

" _Ha! I have some news regarding those Dinosaur Cards you told me about._ " Dr. Owen said.

"Yes?"

" _...More cards have been found._ "

"What!?" Everyone except Reese and Chomp exclaimed as they got near the to screen. Its not even two days, and another card has been found.

" _I'm on a dinosaur excavation site in Alberta, Canada. While we discovered some new fossils, we also found..._ " Dr. Owen then shows two cards that he found in his left hand. On the left is a card with the picture of a dark blue theropod dinosaur with yellow horns, spikes on it side, and yellow eyes. The dinosaur is skeeker and smaller than Terry. While the right card is showing a picture of a green and white ornithopod dinosaur with a crest that streches from its head. " _To more cards!_ " Dr. Owen said as Rex and Zoe instantly recognizes the pictures in the cards.

"A Carnotaurus!"

"And a Parasaurolophus!"

Then, Dr. Owen flips the Carnotaurus card, revealing a wind symbol. "The Carnotaurus has the wind symbol!" Rex exclaimed as Dr. Owen flips the othet card, revealing a grass symbol. "While the Parasaurolophus has the grass!"

" _Ah, Rex! Is that you son?_ " Dr. Owen said as he finally noticed his son.

"Dad, I've been here the whole time." Rex said. Dr. Owen then put his free hand to the camera.

" _I'm sure you mind your manners during your stay at the Taylor's house. Do I need to say my speech again?_ " Rex's dad said as his head then close to the camera.

"No thanks, I'm fine. But can you send those cards to us?"

" _I sure can. I'll overnight them to the lab, and you should have them first thing tomorrow morning._ " Dr. Owen replied as Chomp walk towards to Max looking bored. " _I look forward to hearing your analysis, Dr. Taylor._ "

"It will be my pleasure, Dr. Owen." Dr. Owen said as Chomp scratched his frill with his back foot before biting Max in the leg. This causes the brunette to fall down.

" _And thank you for taking care of Rex. And Rex, you're very lucky to be staying with Dr. Taylor, so you can learn a lot from him. So pay close attention and work hard._ "

"Yeah, I will." Rex said.

Chomp is still biting Max's foot while the latter is trying his best to get him off of him. " _I'm going to back to the dig now, but I'll send these cards right away. Call if you need me._ "

"Thank you." Dr. Taylor said as the call has been ended.

"Stop biting me, Chomp! Please! Ow!" Max exclaimed as he begin to laugh ticklish.

Rex then look at each other. "Those cards has the matching symbols. You know what it means?"

"Yeah, we'll be getting our own dinosaurs by tomorrow!" Zoe said.

"Awesome!" Rex said.

"I hope I can get a really cute one...!" Zoe said with a hopeful face. Sadly, the only one who isn't happy is Dr. Taylor himself.

"What about me!? If anyone should get a dinosaur it's me!" The paleontologist cried before he grab all three Dino Holders, trying to open so he can get the stones. "I just have to figure out of this!" He exclaimed as he kept trying.

"A...Dad?" Max said with a "Are you kidding?" face while Chomp is on his head.

"The stones already chosen Max and the others because they touched them first. Try to get a hold of yourself." Reese said as she appears with some kind of manual.

"I know. I will." Dr. Tayloy stop what he was doing as he keep his head down.

"Hey, what kind of book you got?" Zoe asked her sister.

"Dino Holder manuals."

"There's a manual for this?" Max asked.

"Yes." Reese said while unknowingly breaking Dr. Taylor's hand as he cried in pain...that or she simply doesn't care. "They're to be used than more just swiping your cards, they also have carriers for the stones and extra cards." Reese then throw the books at the D-Kids as they get it. "It was a lot of work making them, So read the manual through thoroughly."

"It's going to take a year to read!" Zoe whined.

"And you're problem is?" Reese said as the voice Dr. Taylor's can be heard. They then opens up the manual.

"Maybe you and Dad can just show us how to use it." Max said.

"You're going to make our lives studying? Well some of us want a little fun too. Maybe you should try it sometimes." Zoe complained as Reese released Dr. Taylor's hand as he slumps down on the floor.

"So Dad, what's going on? You said that we should keep Dinosaur Cards and the stones a secret from everyone? Did you change and tell every dinosaur experts about it?" Max asked as Dr. Taylor get up and sits on the floor wgile folding his arms.

"No no. Dr. Owen is the only other person who knows besides us. He is my colleague after all and I can learn a lot from him. I thought he'll be helpful in this case."

"Dr. Taylor, you forgot to mention about one more person." Reese reminded him as he realized what Reese meant.

"Oh yeah! And I also knows someone goes by the name Dr. Williams."

"But you're forgetting. There are still others who know about this." Rex said.

"Who?"

"Remember. The Alpha Gang." Max reminded them.

{Linebreak}

(In the Zeta Point)

Back in Zeta Point, Dr. Z wasn't quite pleased when Ursula reported to him about what happened. Right now, he is conducting some sort of a experiment with lightning, fire, wind and there's even lizards, birds, dragonfly, and squids in a lava lamp like tube. With him are his grandchildrens, the Alpha trio, and Seth.

"Unacceptable! Unacceptable! How could those meddling kids get their hands on my cards! And why you three can't get them back?!" Dr. Z berated them.

"Grandpa, I think the energy is way too high, maybe you should tone it down." Laura said as her grandpa look towards her.

"She's right. If this keeps up, it will blow up any minute." Rod added as Dr. Z then look towards him.

"And that's not the only thing..." Ed said as Dr. Z start to berates them again.

"You fools! You think this a joke!? Move cards are my trademarks! And once I finishes this, I'll crush those kids once and for all!" Dr. Z said as Seth leaves the room...because he views this as a waste of time. "Since my professional crack team couldn't do it, I'll take it upom myself! I'll bring those kids to tears!" As he said that one of tube glows dangerously.

"Okay Grandpa. I got some homework to do." Laura said as she leaves the room with her brother.

"Yeah, me too." Rod said as the tube's glow become more dangerous. This make the Alpha trio unnerved.

"I-I think I heard Helga calling." Ursula lied.

"Yeah...I think I heard my mother calling." Zander said.

"And I hear...the nature calling." Ed said as they try to leave the room. But...

"Stop right there! You'll stay until my invention is complete." Dr. Z stopped them.

"Yes sir." The trio said in unison, preparing for the worst. The tubes started to glow brightly as they reached critical mass.

"Which should be done any minute now..." Dr. Z said before laughing evilly. Instead of getting the results he expected, it exploded just like Rod and Laura said it would.

The residents of the room is covered with ashes and their clothing is damaged. Dr. Z luckily survives the explosion while the trio pass out in their underwear. Terry can be seen passing by before the mad scientist is approached by a certain someone.

"I wish to talk to you in private, Dr. Z." To Dr. Z's horror, it his nanny, Helga.

"But in the meantime, clean this mess up before dinner time, or there won't BE a dinner time!" Helga ordered him as he just cry at his failure.

{Linebreak}

(The downtown area of Sanjo City)

At night, a some sort of concert was held in downtown of Sanjo City. The one who is performing...is Sarah. She is now wears an idol's outfit while singing a song and dances around. At least she's a better dancer and singer than those two paleontologists.

Once it over, she head to her changing room to change her clothes. Her manager offered her a ride home but she turned down because her mother and younger brother was there. Though he took it very well as he go home. Once she is done, someone knock the door.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's your mother, Sarah. And Mason too." A voice said as Sarah opens the door. With Mason is an older version of Sarah...except she has short black hair. She wears a light blue blouse over her green shirt, brown trousers, and short brown boots, and she had a purse. This is Glynda Williams, Sarah's and Mason's mother.

"Hey mom." Sarah said. "Did you saw it?"

"Yes, quite an impressive performance there." Her mother complimented her.

"Nice song though..." Mason said.

"Thanks." Sarah said as he put on her purse. "Let's go." Then they head home...not exactly, her mom find a familiar face and right now she talk with her somewhere, leaving Sarah and Mason alone.

"I'm bored. Is there something I can-" She stopped herself as she realized she can do that **one thing**. She opens her bag before pulling the stone and the Spinosaurus card. She got curious lately after seeing the Triceratops and the Tyrannosaurus earlier in the park. Before gone to perform in the concert, she brought the stone, the Dinosaur Card, and two...move cards as she decided to call them. But she decided to try the one with the gray outline.

"Sis, what're you going to do with that card?" Mason asked.

"Remember what did I told you, mom, and dad before?"

"You mean about how you saw someone my age summoned a Triceratops to fight a T-rex at the park in the morning and how you're going to do the same with that?" Mason asked.

"Yeah I want to try it now. I wonder if I do this-" She said as she slides the card on to the chip. Just as she does that, the card glows blue as it fly from Sarah's hand and the light expands. As the light disappears...The Spinosaurus has come to life!

"ROOOOAR!" The theropod roared as the bystanders in the area notice it and begin running and screaming of fear.

Sarah and Mason only has one thing to say before the Spinosaurus begins to wander around in its new environment. "...Wow..."

{Linebreak}

(In the Zeta Point)

Back at the Zeta Point, Dr. Z and the Alpha trio were having dinner while Terry chows through his dog food.

Dr. Z were putting some vegetables under his plate before the Alpha Scanner on the table let out a beeping noise. " Hmm? The Alpha Scanner has pick up another card!"

"Dr. Z! No toys on the dinner table!" Helga scolded him.

"Helga! How can I eat at a time like this? One of my missing cards have been located." Dr. Z assured his nanny before looking at the Alpha trio. "Ursula, Zander, And Ed, You're all on another capturing mission!"

"Yes sir!" They said as they stand up and ready to leave. But...

"No you're not!" Everyone then look at Helga, who is quite pissed. "No one is going anywhere until I see every plate is clean!"

"R-Right..." Dr. Z said while sweatdropped.

"And don't think you're fooling anyone, Doctor. I can see those vegetables you hid under your plates." Helga said as Dr. Z was screwed.

At that moment, Terry is done eating and left while Dr. Z is getting "disciplined" by Helga.

{Linebreak}

(In the Taylor's house)

At the same time, Max and his family are having dinner...with Rex of course. Like Dr. Z, Max refused to eat the vegetables so he hid it...unlike Dr. Z, his attempts were successful because the brunette has Chomp, who is a herbivore to eat his vegetables...a perfect plan for someone who doesn't like vegetables.

"Any ideas when the cards are going to get here, Dr. Taylor?" Rex asked.

"Well, your dad said he shipped them to double express which they will arrive in 12 o'clock in the morning...give or take." Dr. Taylor said. Right now, he doesn't wear his usual cowboy hat as his hairstyle almost like his son.

"Man, I can hardly wait! I'm going to have a partner soon." Rex said.

"What do you mean by "partner"?" Aki said as she heard Rex saying "partner". The two were surprised by Rex's slip of the tongue.

"Oh yeah, right. What I mean is that Rex is getting a dog just like Chomp, isn't that right, Rex?" Dr. Taylor lied.

"Y-Yeah." Rex plays along with him before laughing nervously.

"Guess we'll be having two dogs then...?" Aki asked before smiling. "Don't forget to take care of him."

"I will." Rex said as Aki looks at his son with surprise. "I can't believe it. Max, you finished all of your green peppers and your carrots."

"Yeah, you made then extra specially good this time, Mom. So I'll might even have more..." Max lied as Chomp is under the table, eating Max's vegetables. As her mother bought the lie, Max's phone ringing as he pulls it out. "No phones at the dinner table."

"It's Zoe, I'll take it from here." Max walks to the living room and answers the call. "Hey, Zoe. What's up?"

" _Go turn on the news! Hurry up! Don't just stand there, Max!_ " Zoe said in the phone with a serious tone.

"The news?" Max said as he turns on the tv then to news channel, where he sees several people running from the Spinosaurus, who is simply look around.

"Another dinosaur! And this time it's a Spinosaurus!" Dr. Taylor ran up and he grabs to the screen.

" _Breaking news. A real live dinosaur had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in Downtown area of our city tonight._ " The news anchorwoman reported.

"No way!"

"It's in our city?" Rex asked as both of the boys look at their Dino Holders, who is now blinking a small light. "What's this light?" Both of them asked.

" _Hundreds of bystanders were forced to seek shelter. But luckily none of them sustained some serious injuries._ " The camera that shows the Spinosaurus then cuts to static. " _Now a word from our sponsors..._ "

{Linebreak}

(In the downtown)

"AAAAH!" A random woman said as she and other people runs away from the Spinosaurus. The theropod then looks at traffic lights. Thinking it's a food, it bite off the traffic lights from the pole, but spit it out after finding out it's not edible. The cars who are heading towards the direction of the Spinosaurus simply pull over start driving backwards away from the dinosaur.

The Williams siblings just simply watch.

"Sarah! Mason!" They both look towards the source of the voice, it's their mother.

"I've seen the news. What did you do, Sarah!?" Her mom asked.

"I was kinda bored that you took your time, so I mess with the stone and...you know the rest." Sarah explained.

"Let's go somewhere safe while following it!" Glynda said as they went somewhere safe while following the Spinosaurus.

{Linebreak}

(In the D-Lab)

Everyone decided to gather at the D-Lab in one hour. Dr. Taylor decided to take them by train. But all of the train schedules got cancelled because of the Spinosaurus. Three Dino Holders are currently plug in to the computer by Reese as she intends to find a way to get to the location.

"Is there a way to get there fast?" Max asked.

"Is that mean you didn't read the manual thoroughly?" Reese asked while tapping the monitor in the keyboard.

"I did. The whole thing." Rex said.

"No way. You just skipped some and then go right to the end." Max said, not trusting Rex.

"No. I didn't." Rex replied.

"I know how. Most of this pages are blank! What the heck, Reese?" Zoe said while opening the empty page to prove her point.

"There's still so much we didn't know about the cards and the stones. Anything new will be then updated to your manuals."

"Too much time in your hands, Reese?" Zoe asked.

"Well this is interesting." Reese said as she found out something. The computer screen then shows the map of the world, where Japan has two blinking lights. The D-Kids walk towards her and look at the screen

"It seems the Dino Holders is telling you when and where the dinosaur appears." Reese said.

"No way! Foz sizzle ma dizzle dog!" Dr. Taylor said.

"Dad, mayble you should stop watching those type music videos, okay?" Max said as he was embarrassed by what his dad just saying.

"So what do we do now?" Zoe asked.

"This is surprising." Everyone then look at the map, where a small zigzag lines are connected to one another. "Could it possible be?" She said everyone leaned to the screen of the computer.

{Linebreak}

(In the Zeta Point)

The Alpha trio were just getting into the aircraft that Dr. Z provided. Just they about to take off...

"Stop! I forgot tell you fools something important!" Dr. Z said as the Alpha trio open the hatch.

"What's the important stuff, Dr. Z?" Ursula asked.

"Take this with you!" Dr. Z said as he give the trio a Dinosaur Card. Instead of gray outline, it's gold yellow. In the picture is a gray sauropod dinosaur with blue eyes. The background is a rainbowic frame.

"What kind of Dinosaur Card is this?" Ed asked as he wondered about the gold outline instead of the normal gray.

"It's an Apatosaurus." Zander said as he take closer look.

"That's right! Unlike what you've seen before, this is a special one with already equipped with move cards in its Dinosaur Card! More Dinosaur power means more chances of getting the card back!" Dr. Z boasted arrogantly while handing the trio a piece of paper with a three sentences written on it. "Just say one of those sentences on that paper and that Apatosaurus will use one of its move! And since I'm feeling generous about lending you my special card to you numbskulls, I expect you get the card with you this time!"

"Yes sir!" They said as they depart to the location.

{Linebreak}

30 minutes later, they arrived at the locations. Zander is looking through the periscope before spotting their target. "There it is! It's a Spinosaurus!"

"Alright, Terry lets go-" Just as Ursula ordered Terry, the T-rex back jumps and bites Ursula's head. It took 10 seconds before the green haired woman get him off. She bandages her head before turning Terry into his card form and Zander open the hatch of the aircraft.

"Now, let's go!" She said as she slides the card into the slot as Terry begins transforming.

His in fiery background with red eyes. Unlike Chomp, he remained in the ground as flames erupted from the ground. First his legs, then his tail, and then finally his large to with a roar. His eyes is flash with fire before spin around and finish it with a roar.

Terry lands in the streets, which make Spinosaurus notice it's presence and roar in defiance as the sky turns into a battlefield.

Sarah, her mom, and Mason notice Terry too.

"An actual T-rex!? And what happened to the skies!?" Mason exclaimed.

"Oh my..." Glynda gasped as the theropod dinosaur begin to charge towards the newcomer.

{Linebreak}

(In the D-Lab)

Meanwhile, Reese explained that she finds a way that allow the D-Kids to go to downtown faster, which is via teleportation. The D-Kids were standing in the platform while she was explaining, Dr. Taylor put some stuff back amd forth into the platform.

"Let me get this straight. Are you sure you can teleport us to where the dinosaur is?" Max asked.

"Yes." Reese nodded. "I believe that the search function and the transport function are linked with one another, enabling teleportation. And all we need to do is a test run."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Zoe asked her sister.

"You'll be fine...probably." Reese said while muttering the last part so no one can hear her. But Zoe heard that as she slumps down...slightly.

"All of the technologies are in here. So just push the button and you'll be sent to the downtown." Reese said while holding a notebook and a pen.

"And don't forget about me!" Dr. Taylor said with a spear and an umbrella on his hands. "I'm a paleontologist! A dinosaur expert is quite handy our there!" He said excitedly. He isn't going to let an opportunity to get his own dinosaur pass.

"Alright, lets go!" Max said as Chomp jumps and touch Max's Dino Holder.

"Yes." Dr. Taylor muttered as he went to the platform. Max press a button in his Dino Holder as the outline of platform shines. Then, Max and Chomp disappear without a trace before the light faded.

Everyone can only blink about what just happened. "It worked." Rex said.

"So it only works on Max and Chomp." Zoe said.

"Note to self: Only those with the dinosaur and the stone can teleported." Reese said as she writes down in her notebook before Dr. Taylor cry anime tears. "I wanted to go!"

{Linebreak}

(Downtown)

In the matter of seconds, Max and Chomp had arrived to the location.

"So it worked." Max looks around before noticing the Spinosaurus, who was fighting with Terry...who is able to hold it own really well but feeling tired.

Looking for way for distraction, the Spinosaurus pulls out a light pole nearby with its jaw before bludgeons the Tyrannosaurus with it, stunning the red theropod as the result. Seeing this as an opportunity, the Spinosaurus ran somewhere to recover its stamina.

Terry then recovered. Just as he about to go after the Spinosaurus, the red theropod notice Max and Chomp.

"Uh oh." Max said to himself as Terry decided to go after them, seeing them as easier adversary until the Spinosaurus came back.

From the aircraft, Zander looks through the periscope. "Good news is the Spinosaurus will probably ran out of juice. But bad news is that the brat and his Triceratops are here, and Terry is going to attack them. Should we let him?"

"Why not? We're going to kill two birds with one stone as well a big fat revenge." Ursula said while waving her hand in relaxing manner.

"But they're not birds, Ursula." Ed said.

"It's just a figure of speech, Ed!" She said while bonk him in the head.

Back with Max and Chomp, they are ready to do battle with the red theropod.

"You ready, Chomp?" Max said as he turns Chomp back into a card.

" **Dino Slash! Let's go, Triceratops!** " Max shouted as he slash the card into the slot. Then, Chomp appears in his full sized form.

"Let's do this, Chomp!"

"ROOAR!" The orange Triceratops roar as he charges towards the Tyrannosaurus. Their heads collided with one another as rubbles flies from the forces of the blow. The Spinosaurus, who were lying down near the battlefield, watched the match. While Sarah, Mason, and their mother watch the fight as well.

"So, Sarah. That's the same Triceratops you told us about?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, the very same." Sarah said. The clashing dinosaurs decided to back off as Chomp try to hit the T-rex. But Terry grab him with his jaw by the neck and throw Chomp aside. Then Terry proceeds to push him to a nearby building, damaging him greatly.

"Come on! You can do it, Chomp! Get up!" Max shouted as his friend is being rammed continuously by Terry. The brunette remembers there is a way to counter it. "Oh yeah, I'll use the Electric Charge!" Max said as the said move card comes out from his Dino Holder.

Sadly, this isn't go unnoticed by Zander. "Better watch out! That little brat is going use a move card again."

"Huh?" Ursula said as she doesn't remember.

"Remember last time, he kicked our asses with that move!" Ed reminded him.

"Oh geez, I'm so upset...Not!" Ursula said as she had a depressed look before that look turns into a triumphant one. "I have a card too!" Ursula then pulls out the Apatosaurus card that Dr. Z gave it them. "And go!" She swipes the card into the slot...but she also make one fatal mistake.

"Ursula! You can't do that in here!?" Zander pleaded but it was too late. The rocket expands a bit with rainbow light before explodes as it can take the newcomer's weight. The Alpha trio was sent flying all over directions as the Apatosaurus formed and landed in front of Max. He stumbles over as he let go of the move card. He able to gain his composure but notice his move card is missing. "Oh no! My move card!" Max said before going after the move card. But the Apatosaurus is simply standing before him.

"Is that an Apatosaurus?" Mason asked.

"It's quite massive up close!"

Before the sauropod could do a thing to Max. The Spinosaurus then headbutts it.

Meanwhile, Sarah pulls out a move card from her bag. "Let's try this!" She slashes the card into the chip as Spinosaurus glows in blue outline before attacks the sauropod hard with its tail three times.

"ROOAR!" The Apatosaurus roars in anger as it used it neck as a whip to knock down the Spinosaurus.

"Dammit!" Sarah growls in frustration. "Guess I have no choice!" Sarah then run towards them.

"Sarah, no!" Her brother and mother shouted her but they were too late. Sarah stands in front of the Spinosaurus.

"If you want to beat this Spinosaurus, you'll have to go through me!" Sarah shouted. Max then noticed her while the Spinosaurus was impressed by Sarah's courage and willpower. "Hey, you! Stop! You're going to get yourself killed!" Max pleaded but ignored. The Apatosaurus seems have no qualms to step on Sarah.

"Sarah!" Mason shouted. Max was feeling helpless. His partner are going to be beaten and a random girl is going to be killed.

"What now?!" Max said to himself. Just as the sauropod about to put an end to Sarah, green and light blue lights appear and binding them, even the Apatosaurus who took a step back. The light disappears as Rex and Zoe appears.

"Rex!? Zoe!?" Max exclaimed as two of his friends looking determined.

"Are you ready, Zoe?" Rex asked.

"Let's go!" Zoe replied.

Rex then pulls out the Carnotaurus he got from his dad as he slashes the card into the slot. " **Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!** "

The miniature version of the dinosaur appears and jumps and spins in the air as it begin its transformation. His legs, tail, and his body is increased in size with the wind. Then, its flashes light blue before spins around and finish the transformation with a roar.

"Woah..." Max and Sarah looks in awe as they then look at Zoe.

"Go!" She pulls out the Parasaurolophus card as she slashes it into the slot. "Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

The miniature version of thr dinosaur jumps and spins in the air as it transformation begin. Her legs then her cone shaped crest increased with grass. Then, it eyes flashes before its reared up on its hind legs and finish the transformation with a roar. With full body, Parasaurolophus has blue sail and it seems to semi-quadrupled.

"Huh..." Max and Sarah as both dinosaur charge towards the sauropod. Though not knock over, but it was stunned. Giving Max the time to pick up his move card and Sarah to run to a safe distance.

"Chomp!" Max shouted as his partner look at him before collapsing. Terry stops ramming as he noticed the newcomers. Ace then ram into, making him back off from Chomp.

"Oh no! I think they got hurt!" Max said.

"Don't worry Max, this will help!" Zoe said as a move card comes out from her Dino Holder.

"Nature's Blessing!" She shouted as she slashes the card into the slot. "Re-energize Chomp and the Spinosaurus!" The Parasaurolophus then covered with barrage of leafs before anothet barrage of them comes out from her mouth. The leaves surrounds Chomp and the Spinosaurus with green energy as they stand up and roars as the energy disappears. The two dinosaurs are looking healthy as ever.

"Woah. What was that?" Max asked Zoe.

"That's her move." Zoe replied.

"Ok." Sarah said.

"Max! Let's finish with our move cards!" Rex said to Max.

"Hold up! You got one too?"

"Yeah..." Rex said as a move card comes out from his Dino Holder.

"Cyclone!" Rex slashes the card as dark clouds appear above the Carnotaurus. Then, a tornado appears from above and engulfed the speedy theropod. Instead of damaging it, it makes the theropod covered with barriers of wind before running towards Terry. The Carnotaurus then grab him by the tail before throwing to a building.

"Then I-" Just as Max prepares to finish off the Apatosaurus, a voice interrupts him.

"Hey!" Max then look who is calling him, it's Sarah. "Let's take this bastard down together!"

"You got it!"

Sarah then pulls out the other card from her bag. "Let's go!"

"Electric Charge!"

Both of them slashes their move cards at the same time as their respective dinosaurs is glowing.

The Spinosaurus then covered with water veils before it sends it to the Apatosaurus. While it's struggling, Chomp delivers a electric powered headbutt straight to the Apatosaurus, but two times stronger thanks the water covering him. The Apatosaurus was sent flying across the street before turns back into a card. Of course, Terry soon turns back into a card.

"Alright!" Max shouted. With Terry's card, something...or someone fast swipes the card. Max and Sarah gasped at this they walk towards the Apatosaurus card. Just as they about to pick it up, a long claw appears and grabbed it. Then, a trio of mummies looking figures appear in front of them with the claw. "Who's your mummies now?" Familiar voice said as they take off the bandages, revealing the Alpha trio.

"My Terry may have lost, but he's my loser!" Ursula said.

"Look who it is, you guys! It's that old lady again!" Zoe said as she insults Ursula again, the said person of course took an offense of that.

"What did you say?" Ursula asked as she noticed Zander and Ed were laughing at her, causing her to bonk their heads. "Listen here! There's a difference between old and experience!"

"Well, sorry...I thought they were the same thing." Zoe asked. Just as Ursula about to reply, Sarah beats her to the punch. "You're just like that because you haven't seen a mirror lately, old lady." Sarah said. This words are like adfing the fuel to the fire.

"Why you...!" Ursula growls. Just as she about to beat the hell out of them, a sound of gunfire can be heard and a bullet was flying just pass her. This cause the Alpha trio to shudders. Sarah has a good idea of who did it.

"My my...I missed." A familiar voice said everyone turns around. They see Glynda...who is aiming a rifle at the trio while Mason walk towards Sarah. Where does she got that rifle, we'll never know. "Usually, they always hit their mark."

"This is bad, Ursula. That woman got a rifle with her." Zander whispered to the green haired woman.

"Yeah. An armed enemy is-" A bullet barely pass Ed's face as it interrupts them.

"Who says you can whisper to each other!? Huh!?"

"No one!" The trio shouted in fear. They declared that this woman is more dangerous and violent than Dr. Z.

"I let you three off the hook this time..." They loosened up. "But...!" The trio tenses up again. "If any of you or your dinosaurs hurt my daughter or son, I have no qualms to take you out. Same goes to whoever sent you here too. Are we clear...?" Glynda said with a very dangerous tone of voice. Sure, the Alpha trio is afraid of Dr. Z and Terry, but again she is more terrifying than the two of them combined.

"Crystal clear!" They said before running off.

"They kept getting weirder." Max said as they look at Glynda.

"Sorry you kids have to see that..." She put away her rifle before smiling at them. "I can be...overprotective when it comes to my kids."

"Its alright. You're just doing the right thing." Rex said as Zoe looks at her intensely before her eyes widen.

"Oh my god! Are you by any chance, Glynda Williams, the former world class adventure and actress?" Zoe asked.

"I take it your a fan?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah! I'm a big fan of yours! Especially your acting!" Zoe said with star in her eyes. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Maybe later..." Glynda said before looking her daughter. "Despite you're recklessness, you're able to do just fine."

"Thanks..." Sarah said before looking at the D-Kids. "Hey,...thanks for the help."

"No problem." Max said.

"Happy to help." Rex said.

"Your performance are awesome." Zoe said.

"...Excuse me...?"

"I watch your performance. The way you dance and sing was awesome. Heck, You're much of an idol like your mom!"

"I'll...take that as a compliment." Sarah said. The D-Kids Introducing themselves to Sarah, Mason, and Glynda.

"This is my younger brother, Mason." Sarah said as she gestured to her younger sibling.

"What's up?" He said.

"You're from our school, yeah?" Max asked as Zoe and Rex sweatdropped.

"You just realized that?" Both of them said.

5 minutes later, Sarah turns the Spinosaurus back into a card. The others does the same as Chomp appears in his chibi form.

This gave Sarah an idea. "What if-" she slides the card in opposite direction as a card turns into the chibi version of the Spinosaurus. Sarah then pick it by the arm. "You're better this way when not fighting. I think I'm going to call you...Spiny." Sarah said before looking at the D-Kids. "See you later. Max, Rex, Zoe!" She said as they left the D-Kids.

"Hey guys, you want to meet Ace?" Rex said as he summons the Carnotaurus in its chibi form. "It's a perfect name for him. It means number one and his my first dinosaur!"

Then it's Zoe's turns to introduce her dinosaur. It's the chibi version of the Parasaurolophus, who is quadrupled in this form. "And this is Paris."

"Why Paris?" Max asked.

"It's shorter and cute. Like it?" She said as Paris stands up and dances around silly. Just then, it hits in Max's head.

"Oh no! I forgot how to get home!"

"It's in the manual. We'll just operate some buttons and it sends us back where we came from." Rex explained as they pressed some buttons and they returned to the D-Lab.

{Linebreak}

(In the Zeta Point)

Dr. Z is conducting the experiment again. Except...

"I did it! It finally works! My move card has been completed!" Inside the tube is a move card with the fire symbol. Dr. Z looks around to brag about no one is nearby.

"So it is done, grandpa?" Rod asked as he and her sister enters the room.

"That's right, childrens! Pretty impressive would you say!" Dr. Z said. "Now, I'll just have to make more and more move cards, and my Dinosaur Kingdom will be unstoppable!" Dr. Z then noticed the Alpha trio's absence.

"Haven't those fools back yet?"

"I think they're just having fun." Laura said

{Linebreak}

And speaking of the Alpha trio, they managed to hijack a small boat as Zander and Ed rows the boat while Ursula shouts at them...this might take a while for them to go home.

{Linebreak}

 **Next time on Dinosaur King: Water and Ice...**

 **Dr. Taylor: Look at that! A real live Saichania!**

 **Rex: Ace, get back here!**

 **Sarah: This is my first time in London.**

 **Zander: Let's go! Apatosaurus!**

{Linebreak}

 **Chapter 2 is out! I hope you like it!**

 **One of the events here is a shout out to Lost World: Jurassic Park.**

 **Apatosaurus has a make an early appearance. Don't worry, I have something else for Spectre's dinosaur.**

 **Review this if you like it!**


	3. Tanks a Lot!

**_Chapter 3: Tanks a Lot!_**

(In the Taylor's house)

Several days later after Sarah got Spiny, the D-Team got a acquainted with her and her family. The kids found out that Sarah's father, Dr. Williams doesn't share the same...eccentricity as Dr. Taylor and Dr. Owen much to their relief.

In the Taylor's house, Max, Mason, and Zoe are hanging out in the backyard while Rex is in his room reading a dinosaur book with his new dinosaur, Ace.

"There you are in the old days, Ace." Rex said to his partner while pointing a picture of a Carnotaurus. Ace is now currently running around the blonde's room. "I can't believe this limited book is worth every penny of five months allowance I used to pay for it." He said as Ace still runs around, annoying the blonde boy. "Hey Ace, can't you calm down for a bit, please? I'm trying to read here!" Rex reprimanded his roommate. The horned theropod accidentally steps on Rex's book, which Rex soon noticed. "Hm?" He look towards it and see that the page has Ace's muddy footprints all over it, automatically ruining the book.

"Gah!" Rex shouted before looking towards Ace with an angry look. "Now look what you did to my new book? Now it's all ruined!"

Ace then run towards the book and licks the page, trying to fix the problem. But since paper doesn't do well with water, it was made even worse.

"And now there's spits all over it!" Rex exclaimed.

With the others in backyard, Max is playing with Chomp while Zoe and Mason chats with one another while the former grooms her partner, Paris.

"Oh, that tickles~!" Max shouted while Chomp bites his legs before biting his rear. "Ow! That's even worse!" The brunette seems to enjoy this.

"Say, where's your sister, Mason?" Zoe asked Mason.

"She is practicing her martial arts right now. She said that I should call her when you guys about to find another dinosaur." Mason replied.

"Wow..." Zoe said in awe before remembering something important, that she then look at Max. "Hey Max, your dad and Dr. Williams should be in England by now. Maybe you should try calling your dad?"

"Yeah, but he won't answer the phone until dinner time." Max said.

"You're right. I was curious if they actually finds a stone or not." Zoe asked.

"He'll know when he get there. After all, it's hard to see from the corner of the picture." Mason said. Just as Max about to reply, Ace suddenly appears from the living room and hides behind Mason.

"Ace, hold on! Get back here!" Rex said as he too appears.

"Hey, Rex. What's up?" Max asked the blonde.

"Ace just ruined my brand new collectible dinosaur book!" Rex answered.

"What did he do?" Mason asked this time.

"He stomps over it and get the pages mucked up!"

"I didn't see what the big deal, why not clean it up?" Zoe asked.

"No need to. He wiped it off with his slobbery tongue!" Rex said as he points his finger towards Ace before the three were grossed at it.

"At least he was trying to fix what was ruined." Mason said as Ace held his head down in shame.

"Anyone's hungry?" Aki said while placing a tray of foods and juices on the table. She then notice Zoe and Paris. "Zoe, I see you have a little dog that follows you home as well."

"Well y-yeah that's right!" Zoe said while covering Paris with her back. Aki then notice Mason. "Who might you be?"

"This is Mason, he's a friend from school." Zoe said.

"Well he's cute. Is he your boyfriend?" Aki said as Mason and Zoe got beet red. "N-No! We're just friends!" They both said in embarrassing tone.

Max then go towards to Rex's side with a devious smile. "I bet 60 yen that this two will eventually go on a date."

"Considering how close they are, they might be a possibility." Rex said. "But I bet 80 yen that they hate each other instead."

"You're on." Max said.

"I'm just kidding." Aki said. "There lot of unusual looking dogs roaming the streets lately." She said as she heard the recent news while the kids just sheepishly smile. "Enjoy your food. Should I get your dog some snacks too?"

"Maybe for the other two, but NOT for Ace." Rex said while saying the last part with cold hate as the theropod shrinks down.

{Linebreak}

(In the Zeta Point)

In the Zeta Point, Dr Z was currently looking over a map of Europe while holding something. "Everytime! Once more! Shake-a-bone! Shake-a-bone! Shake-a-bone stew! Ride your own dinosaur two by two!" He said while throwing several bones to the map. He looks over and see the claw is pointing towards a location, which is London. "Hahaha! No matter how many times I do it, It says London! Take a look! See for yourself! See?" Dr. Z said with glee in his voice while looking towards his grandchildrens, who are currently present in the room. "Hahaha! What did I tell you? Bones don't lie!"

"Maybe you should try a little scientific?" Rod said.

"Yeah, why are you playing with dinosaur bones, Grandpa?" Laura asked.

"This is a waste of time, come on Laura." Rod as he and her sister left the room.

"Do you think he's okay? Zander said he had lose some marbles before I'm not what it means." Laura commented as their grandpa overheard but misunderstood.

"I didn't lost marbles, only dinosaurs!" Dr. Z said.

She meant that your crazy, you geezer.

"Hey!" Dr. Z yelled...at no one in particular. He then turns determined. "But it doesn't matter anymore now that bones can find them!"

{Linebreak}

(In London)

In the foggy streets of London, Dr. Taylor and Dr. Williams had just arrived at the museum. Once he went inside, he met one of the employees. "Now let's go down for business, Mr. Brady." The paleontologist said before pulling out the picture that Max, Zoe, and Mason mentioned. "I took a picture of a fossil when I noticed a strange object in the corner." He said while they began to discuss.

Meanwhile, the Alpha trio were managed to sneak into the museum, looking for signs of Dinosaur Cards. Zander is holding a flashlight seeing is the area they're in is dark while Ed is carrying some bags and boxes of clothes that Ursula purchased before hand. "This is absurd! Here we are in London because of the bone headed bone game that Dr. Z likes to play. Ridiculous! And to be quite honest, I'm quite surprised for the both of you to buying into it!" Ursula complained. The only thing she enjoys in London is shopping.

"But Ursula, all you did was shopping and we're supposed to look for the dinosaur!" Ed said, earning a whack in the head from the green haired woman.

"Oh, then it's my mistake! I thought we're here looking for designer stores!" Ursula said sarcastically.

"Well that's understandable. It could happen to anyone." Zander as he see a T-rex skeleton, surprise and bumps into his comrades, which causes Ed to drop all of the bags he was carrying. And some bones too.

"Ow! What's the matter with you?" Ursula sais as she gets up. "Are you forgetting that who we are? the Alpha Gang strikes fear in others! We shouldn't be afraid of bunch of bones!"

"Yeah, Zander! This IS a museum, you know. What do you think is going to happen." Ed said as he get up.

"Well excuse me for afraid of skeletons!" Zander said as he soon get up.

"Well there's more where that came from so get used to it!" Ursula said while noticing something from the ground. She pulls all the dirt parts, revealing a stone with a some kind and earth symbol. The symbol is some kind of a mountain followed up with fissures in the ground. "I think I found it! This is a stone, right?"

"Wow!" Zander said.

"Way to go, Ursula!" Ed said as the room suddenly lights up followed by the sound of an alarm.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Ursula said as the Alpha trio decided to escape, but she glares at Ed, who is seems to not carry her purchases. "You don't seriously think you would leave all of my purchases do you? Go get them!"

"Whaaat!?" That's all Ed could said. After picking her purchases, a group of guards appears and run straight towards them. Ursula noticed this and hid behind Zander.

"What are they doing here!? Get rid of them!" Ursula ordered.

"You heard her, Zander? Get rid of them." Ed said in mocking tone to the tall man. Because how could he drove them off, let alone summon one of their dinosaurs when he got his hands full.

All the tall man could do is holding his head as if he suffered a headache. "My brain is going to explode! I couldn't take all of this anxiety in one place!" He said as Ursula ditch them as the two got attacked by the guards. All of the bags falling out again as Zander uses a fossil to shield from the guards batons while Ed is running away with the T-rex's skull on his head. Ursula then decided to make a distraction. "Look over there, officers! I think I see a doughnut shop!" She said as Zander unknowingly kicks an egg capsule, who somehow appears to the wall. Then opens up a Dinosaur Card as the dirt of the pot covers it. Then, the card glows in purple light as everyone saw a dinosaur emerged from the light. The dinosaur is quadruple. It has purple colored back armor with many yellow spikes on its back and the side of its tail that has a large club at the end. It has purple spikes on its neck and some on the side of its head. This is a Saichania, an ankylosaurian that was excavated in Asia.

The tank of an herbivore looks around towards the creatures he never seen before. "Did I do that?" Zander simply said as the Saichania decided to went somewhere for food. But the cops went to chase it, but it noticed them and swings its tail over their heads, causing them to retreat.

"I hate to say it that I told you so, But I knew that Dr. Z's fortune telling would lead us to the dinosaur!" Ursula said, taking back everything she said.

"You should never had a doubt!" Zander added.

Just then, The two paleontologist and the owner of the museum enter the room as noticed the dinosaur. "Well you look at that! A real live Saichania!" Dr. Williams said as the dinosaur smashes the wall with its tail, creating a tunnel as it leaves to search some food.

Ursula then realized it and runs in place. "Come on! The dinosaur isn't going to catch itself now, is it?" She said as they tried to catch up to the Saichania, but she noticed Ed without her purchases as she went in front of him, glaring. "Ed! I'm not going to tell you again! My purchases needed to come with me!"

"But whaaaa!?" That's all Ed could said...again as he went over to pick up all the bags before leaving the room. "Thank you!"

With Dr. Taylor, He could only watch what has transpired. "Well. It's not everyday you got a Saichania running around your museum, eh Brady?"

{Linebreak}

(In the Williams's mansion)

Meanwhile in the Williams's mansion, Sarah is currently practicing her martial arts in the backyard, more specifically inside a building and sparring with her mom while Spiny just watch them sidelines. She currently wears a blue-and-teal tunic with an off-white, patterned shirt worn under the tunic, matching pants, and a white-and-black shoes,

"HIIYAAH!" Sarah shouted as she do a kick towards her mother. Glynda wears a kung fu outfit too.

"Good job, but it's not enough!" Glynda said as she sweep kick her daughter.

"Oww!" Sarah said as she falls down to ground. Luckily, they were sparring in a mat.

"Your techniques are good, but it not enough." Glynda evaluated as she helps her daughter to get up.

"Thanks, mom." Sarah said. "I should go to bath and change."

"Guess that's enough for today. I'm going to shop some groceries then." Glynda said as they left the building with Spiny. Sarah went to the bathroom before put on her usual outfit. Then, she went to the living room to watch some tv show with Spiny.

"It's a tough morning, right Spiny?" Sarah said to her partner.

"Raawr." Spiny said.

"I wish I could understand what you were saying." Sarah said as her phone vibrates.

"Hmm?" She asked herself as she looks who is the caller, it her kid brother. "Oh it just Mason." She said as she answered the call. "Hey, bro. What's going on?"

 _"Another dinosaur had appeared! Max, Rex, and Zoe were already at the D-Lab!"_ Mason said through the phone.

"I'm on it!" Sarah said before ended the call. She then look towards Spiny.

"Let's go, Spiny!" She and Spiny then leave their mansion, but not letting her butler know that she'll be going with friends.

{Linebreak}

(In the D-Lab)

"Wooh...made it." Sarah said as she and Spiny just arrived in the lab. She see Max, Rex, and Zoe in the platform while Mason is with Reese

"Ah, you're here, Sarah." Reese said as she walk towards to the girl and handed her own Dino Holder. After the incident, her family visited the D-Lab. Sarah and Mason gave their stones and Sarah's Move Cards to Reese so she can make another Dino Holder. "This is your Dino Holder."

"Thanks, Reese." Sarah said as she observed the device. It indentical with others, except it has the water symbol and has a Spinosaurus logo.

"Let's see-" She stopped herself as she pressed a button, causing her to cover with blue aura.

"What just happened?" Sarah asked.

"You'll know soon. And here's the manual." Reese said as she handed Sarah the manual before getting on the platform. She then noticed Ace, who is restless and tried to escape from Rex's grip.

"I'm...not going ask what's going with you and Ace." Sarah said as the three pressed a button which she do the same before they were being transported.

{Linebreak}

(In London's museum)

In a mere seconds, they arrived in their target location...which they teleported in room where Dr. Taylor and Dr. Williams is.

"I'm so glad that you kids are here!" Dr. Taylor said before the two paleontologist run besides them while Brady is a little freaked out.

"So you find another Dinosaur Card, Dad?" Max asked his father as they look around at their messy environment.

"More than that, a full sized Saichania is hiding in this museum!" Dr. Taylor explained.

"You kidding me? A Saichania?" Max said as Ace struggles from Rex's hold and run off somewhere.

"Tch! I help you look. After I got Ace back!" Rex said as he run towards Ace's direction.

"Sadly, the Alpha Gang is already here. I suggest you must find the dinosaur before they do." Dr. Williams said. After the incident, they were explained about the Alpha Gang. He was kinda surprised that his wife managed to scar them for life.

"Is that old lady is here too?" Zoe asked.

With the Alpha trio, Ursula stops for a moment right after she heard what Zoe said.

"Do you have the strangest feeling that someone is talking about you?" Ursula commented.

Back with the rest of the team, they decided to do one thing.

"In that case, let's go!" Sarah said as she and Spiny runs with Max in one direction while Zoe and Paris runs in another.

"Dad! Dr. Williams! Maybe you two can figure out how to lure it somehow!" Max said.

"That's not a bad idea. Why I didn't think of that myself. Let's see..." Dr. Taylor said.

"Since Saichanias were said to lived near water, they're behavior and diet is like that of an hippopotamus." Dr. Williams said to his colleagues.

"Oh your right, Dr. Williams !" Dr. Taylor exclaimed as they then look towards Brady. "Hey Brady, you didn't happen to have hippo foods lying around in here, don't you?"

"Hippopotamus?" Brady asked.

(With the Alpha gang)

"This box is getting heavier. Mind helping me out, Zander?" Ed asked.

"Can't you see I'm looking for the dinosaur?" The tall man said with offended tone of voice. There's no way he carried those bags.

Then they stop in front of the stairs. "Maybe we should split up. You two will search this floor while I take upstairs. If you find it, use Brontikens to battle it." She said. Not too long ago, she was told by Dr. Z that the Apatosaurus name was Brontikens.

"Never fear, Ed and Zander are here!" Zander said proudly.

"Whatever." Ursula said as she go upstairs.

{Linebreak}

(With Max, Chomp, Sarah, and Spiny)

The four are currently running in the hallway, looking for the Saichania.

"Find anything, Spiny?" Sarah asked as Spiny shakes his head.

"A no-" Then suddenly Spiny run towards a room as he picks up the scent. "Spiny, wait!" Sarah, Max, and Chomp follows the purple theropod as they enters the room of dinosaur replicas...and it was dark too so Max turns on the horns on his hat.

"Wow, look all of this dinosaurs." He then look around before eyeing the Saichania, who just happens to be in the room.

"I think that it right?" Max said as they observed it. "Must be a fake. But it's too lifelike to consider a replica." Sarah commented as they hear and see Chomp snuggles a Triceratops replica.

"You must be missing your family, huh Chomp?" Max said as his partner replied eventhough he doesn't get what he is saying. "I understand but you got the D-Team as your family now. We're going have a lot of adventures like this one." He explained as Saichania went off somewhere.

"Break's over, let's look for that Saichania." Sarah said as they continued searching.

{Linebreak}

Ace is still running away from Rex...however, he was noticed by Zander and Ed.

"Hey, did you see that?" Zander asked as Ed.

"Isn't that one on of the dinosaurs that those brats used several days ago?" Ed asking back.

"It sure was. Now let's go get it!" Zander said as they decided to try to catch the little Carnotaurus before finding the Saichania...Remember readers, they "try" as they bumped into Rex, causing the boxes and bags falls down from Ed's hand and they falls down. Rex growls before he glares towards the duo.

"What're you two doing here!? And why you always follow us around!?"

"That's supposed my question, you brat!" Zander said.

"If you're looking for that Saichania, you can just forget it!"

"Believe it or not, I got bigger mess to deal with than you two!" Rex shouted as he get up and run towards the direction Ace had ran off to.

"Oh I doubt that! There is no bigger mess than us!" Zander retorted as the duo get up.

"I don't know Zander, I'm not so sure you can say that."

"I say what I mean, and I mean what I say!" Zander said as the wall near them got smashed. Revealing the Saichania who then run off somewhere.

"I take it back, THIS is a bigger mess." Zander commented before they continued their search.

{Linebreak}

(With Ursula)

"Sai-cha-nia! Where are you? Come on out, my little tank dinosaur." Ursula said. She is currently in the egyptian history room, where she immediately eyeing the ancient jewelry.

"What do we have here? This look absolutely gorgeous!" She commented. Unbeknownst to her, the Saichania was passing by, uninterested with her jewelry she found. "I've never seen something so stunning unless it hanging around my neck or dripping on my ears." She said.

"Ace! Hold on, pal!" Rex's voice can be heard as Ursula noticed it.

"Didn't I just hear those brats again." Ursula said to herself as she decided to hide in the coffin, but she freaks out for a second before just went in.

Then, Ace enters the room followed by Rex.

"Ace! Hold on! I just want to talk with you!" Rex pleaded as Ace then hide behind an urn.

"Please, Ace..." Rex said.

{Linebreak}

(With Zoe and Paris)

"This is place is so big. And we feel like walking in circles..." Zoe said while walking through the hallway. She then noticed Paris some leaves on a plant. "Paris! No! Don't eat that!" Zoe shouted as Paris instantly hide behind the plant, startled by Zoe's outburst.

"I'm sorry, don't hide." Zoe said as Paris gave her the strongest weapon that ever existed...the Puppy dog eyes.

Seeing this realizes why Ace is so scared of Rex. "Now I understand how Ace feels." She said. Little does she know, she's not alone as Zander and Ed found them.

"There's the girl! Bring out Brontikens!" Ed ordered Zander.

"One big Apatosaurus coming right up!" Zander said as she pulls out the Alpha Scanner and Brontikens card as he slash the card to the slot.

" **Go! Apatosaurus!** " Zander shouted as miniature version of the Apatosaurus appears in rainbow background as he begin to transform. His legs increased with rainbow light, then his neck increased upwards, then finally his eyes flashes with rainbow light before roaring to finish the transformation.

Zoe and Paris soon noticed the Apatosaurus. "Let's get out of here, Paris!" Zoe said as they try to escape from the sauropod, who is chasing them. Soon, they find a door. "A door! Please unlocked! Please! Please!" She said trying to open the door, but it useless as Brontikens cornered the two. Seeing as she doesn't have much of a choice, she turns Paris into a card, intending to fight back.

" **Dino Slash! Let's go Parasaurolophus!** "

Paris then reappear in full sized form as she prepares to fight the sauropod as the atmosphere has changed into a battlefield.

Somewhere, Max and his group noticed the change. "Hey, Max. There's a battle going on now, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, but where?" Max asked.

Back with Zander and Ed, they seemed to have an advantage. "Looks like she's trapped, eh Zander?"

"Which give us a fair advantage. And that's exactly how I like to play!" Zander said before chuckling evilly.

"Max! Sarah! Can you hear me Rex!" Zoe shouted for help but it's useless.

"Nobody can hear you. We're down in the basement so don't waste your breath!" Ed commented.

"Besides, you're hurting my ears. Why not just battle and lose!" Zander said as Brontikens went closer towards Paris...but Paris has a trick on her sleeve as her crest begins emitted some sound.

"I'll take your screaming over that!" Zander commented.

"That was Paris!" Zoe said.

Max's group heard Paris's sound. "What was that?" Max asked as Chomp and Spiny run towards the source of the sound.

"Wait up, you two!" Max and Sarah said before following their partners.

With Rex and Ace, they also heard the sound.

"What's that noice?" Rex said as Ace noticed something moving towards his partner.

"Ace? Are you okay?" Rex asked, oblivious of what Ace see.

Ace then tackle Rex, saving from getting stomp from a foot.

"Ace watch out!" Rex said as he see the culprit, who was Terry. Rex see his partner glaring towards the tyrant lizard.

"Ace...you just save my life, pal." Rex commented as a groaning mummy appears from the coffin, who turns to be Ursula in bandages.

"No way, it's a creepy old mummy!"

"Did you just call me an old mummy!? I'm maybe creepy but I'm not old!" Ursula retorted before she calms down and took off the bandages. "Oh well, it's fun while it lasted. But I got more important things to do, such as catching your Carnotaurus!"

Rex then pulls out his Dino Holder and turns Ace back into a card.

" **Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!** "

Then Ace appears in his full sized form, ready to battle Terry.

"Hahaha! Do you really think your Carnotaurus could defeat my big bad T-rex?" Ursula taunted Rex. Ace proceeds to circle around Terry, hoping to find an opening. But, Terry slammed Ace to the wall with his tail.

"Oh no! Ace!" Rex said as the two paleontologist enters the room. Dr. Taylor was carrying a basket of hippo foods, which consists fruits and vegetables.

"So we meet again, T-rex." Dr. Taylor commented.

"Are you kidding me? My Terry doesn't want your little food basket! I hate to tell you that he's a carnivore!"

"It's not for the T-rex, it's for the Saichania. A handful of hippo food should lure it out." Dr. Williams added.

"Oh please! Do you think Tank would want to eat you hippo food? That's right, I already named him Tank and his already mine!" Ursula said mockingly. "What are we talking about again?"

{Linebreak}

(With Zoe and Paris)

Back with Zoe, Paris got her face smacked repeatedly by Brontikens but luckily, she found an opening as she headbutts the Apatosaurus in the butt.

"Zander! Told it do something!" Ed said as Zander pulls out the paper that Dr. Z gave them and look for which move it should use. It doesn't take long, as he finds the perfect move. "Use Arc Discharge, Brontikens! Go!"

Brontikens then covered with rainbow colored aura as he stomps the ground twice before standing upright as he stomps to the ground, sending electric surge waves that electrify Paris. This also causes Zoe's Dino Holder to blink red, means that she's about go down.

"Paris!" Zoe cried as the duo evilly laugh, thinking that we're victorious...but they're wrong.

"Zoe!" Max shouted as his group managed to find Zoe.

"Thank goodness you're here, you two." Zoe said in relief.

"Yeah, Chomp and Spiny help us find you."

Max said as he and Sarah returned their partners into cards after the pull out their Dino Holders. Fortunately fo Sarah, she had read everything in the manual while looking for the Saichania, so now she's ready to go.

" **Dino Slash! Go Triceratops!** "

Then Chomp reappears in his full sized form.

Sarah then slashes Spiny's card to into the slot. " **Dino Slash! Make a splash! Spinosaurus!** "

Spiny in his chibi form appears in a watery background as he jumps ans spins around to begin his transformation. His legs has increased with bubbles, then his spine and body. His eyes flashes blue before roaring, strike a pose, then roars again to finish its transformation.

Both of dinosaurs headbutts Apatosaurus, causing the sauropod took a step backward.

"Tail Smash!" Sarah slashed the move card as Spiny covered in blue aura before smashing Brontikens with his tail three times, the third causes the sauropod to be knock down.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Zander and Ed shouted in unison as it gets up.

"Electric Charge!" Then, Chomp rams Brontikens with Electric Charge, which send him backwards.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Zander and Ed shouted in unison again, only this time, Brontikens collapsed and got turned back into a card after sustaining enough damage.

"That's it?" Zander said as he picked up Brontikens's card.

"Alright Chomp!" Max cheered.

"That's our second win, Spiny!" Sarah cheered.

"Thanks for the battle! It's been real!" Zander said as the he and Ed decided to retreat.

"But not real fun!" Ed added as they left. Chomp, Paris, and Spiny got turned back into cards by their partners.

"Hey, Zoe. You and Paris are okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but there's another a battle going on!" Zoe said.

"Must be Rex, your dad, and my dad. Let's go!" Sarah said as she went towards where the others is.

{Linebreak}

(With Rex)

"Cyclone!" Ace then covered with wind barries of cyclone as he hits Terry. Unfortunately, it's not enough to defeat the T-rex. "Nice move. But time like this that I show you a few move of my own!" Ursula said as she pulls out the same Move Card that Dr. Z created several days ago.

"Terry! Fire!" Ursula said as she swipes the card. Flames comes out Terry's mouth as he wave it left and right, making an infinity gesture as flames suddenly appears from below of the Carnotaurus, engulfing him and turns him back into a card.

"Oh no! Ace!" Rex cried.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" She chanted to ran and tried to get Ace's card..."tried".

"Not quite!" Dr. Taylor proclaimed as he used his frog lasso to catch it.

"Hey!"

Rex managed to get the card back thanks to Dr. Taylor.

"Good job. Now you go look for Max, Zoe, and Sarah. I'll take care of this." Dr. Taylor said.

"There's no way you could handle a T-rex." Dr. Williams said.

"Yeah." Rex added.

"You should've just listened to them. You're outnumbered." Ursula said as Terry walks towards them. Just as he about to, the Saichania appears again, attracted by the hippo food. "What!?" That's all Ursula said as the ankylosaurian charge through Terry.

"And that's what I called "perfect timing"." Dr. Taylor said as the Saichania chow down through its food.

"Enjoy your snack, Saichania." The good news, the Saichania is here but the bad news, it is vulnerable as Ursula take this opportunity.

"Terry! Get rid of it!" Terry then lift the Saichania with his head to the air. In perfect timing, it slammed its neck with his tail, causing it to be carded. ( **That is not Neck Crusher** )

"I'll take that card! Thank you!" Dr. Taylor said as he tried to take the Saichania card, but Terry grabbed a hold of it with his arm.

"Not this time, cowboy! I won't fall for the same trick twice, so you can just take your lasso and square dance on home!" Ursula said as she pick up the card.

Just then, Zander and Ed enters the room. "Ursula...Brontikens got beaten."

"Dad!" Max said as he, Sarah, and Zoe appeared with their partners in chibi form.

"That's all right, Ed. I don't need Brontikens right now. Not only I captured Tank, but I have the stone tablet as well!" Ursula said. "Haha! Terry get rid of them!"

Unfortunately for Ursula, Terry was panting heavily as he lets go of the lasso.

"Must have ran out of juice. Use a Move Card!" Ed said as the Alpha Scanner blinks red, signaling that Terry's energy is low. "I don't have any more Move Cards. I wasted on that silly Carnotaurus, so I have no choice but to call him back!"

"Oh that's okay. I think Dr. Z ordered us to head back to headquarters anyway." Zander said as Terry has been call back by Ursula.

"Well. It might not be good time as any...but see ya!" Ursula said while she, Zander, and Ed said the last part together as they leave the museum.

"I can't believe it! They got the Saichania!" Max exclaimed as Rex summoned Ace in his chibi form.

"Ace! Thank you!" Rex thanked his partner but he hides behind Sarah.

"I don't know what's going on with him anymore!"

"I think I might know." Zoe said as everyone looks at her. "I learned something from Paris that might explain his feelings."

"Like what?" Sarah asked.

"They really want to make us happy. So when you scolded him, he trying to fix his mess so you won't get angry anymore."

"And I told him that he just made it worse." Rex concluded as he decided to give the Carnotaurus a hug. "I'm sorry, Ace. I shouldn't get angry at you. Friendship is more important than any dumb old book."

Max looks at the scene before looking at his father. "Maybe we should go back home?"

"Yeah. But I want that Saichania." Dr. Taylor whined.

"There's no point whining over a lost card. What's done is done." Dr. Williams said to his colleagues.

"I just want to know who are those are and why they're gathering dinosaurs." Max said as he swore that he won't let the Alpha Gang win.

{Linebreak}

(In the Zeta Point)

Back in the Zeta Point, Dr. Z we're happy that they managed to get a card this time. In front of him is a machine that looks like a submarine. But makes no mistake, that's the Alpha Controller, a machine specializes brainwashing dinosaurs.

"Hahaha! Great job team!" He inserted the card in the machine for a while before pulling it out. "It's a bit docile so I make it more aggressive with the Alpha Controller!" Dr. Z said as he summoned the Saichania in its chibi form.

"I don't know, it looks tame to me." Ed said.

"Oh! And speaking of it, Tank is a girl." Dr. Z said.

"Whaat!?" Ursula and Ed said as Tank charges towards them before Dr. Z got dragged in.

"Woah! Stop!" Dr. Z exclaimed.

Eventhough they managed to won this time, they're still losers.

{Linebreak}

 **Next time on Dinosaur King: Water and Ice...**

 **Max: Chomp! Where are you?**

 **Rex: Great! Now we lost them both!**

 **Ed: Hey, she really wanted to land in a hurry.**

 **Max: Why are you chasing me?! You are a herbivore!**

 **Sarah: This is one giant labyrinth if I ever seen one.**

{Linebreak}

 **Chapter 3's out! I hope you like it! And now I'm going to focus on Pokémon Hero Academia and Tales of the Phantom Thieves.**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-Sarah's martial arts outfit is Kokoro's second outfit from Dead or Alive 4 if you're wondering while her mother wears a normal martial arts outfit.**

 **-Brontikens used its Super Move Cards here.**

 **Review this if you like it!**


	4. Bungle in the Jungle

**Before we begin, there are things that I want to say:**

 **1\. Some hybrids from Jurassic World: The Game will appear in Season 2.**

 **2\. A surprise awaits in the episode "Escape from Zeta Point", so be ready...**

 **3\. Same goes to Megaraptor, so be ready.**

 **Oh, and before anyone asking, My stories aren't dead, it's just that I have been so busy with school life.**

 **With that said, let's go!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Bungle in the Jungle_**

(In the Amazon Rainforest)

It was a rainy day at world's largest rainforest. Nearby, rocks slowly becomes mud and then collapse into the river. As it falls, a capsule fell from a cliff a began to float along the river until it got caught between two rocks. The capsule opened up, revealing a single card as it activation is caused by the rain.

The dinosaur is a sauropod like Brontikens except it's smaller and different colored. The color is green and brown colored along with a yellow eyes and white bumps on its body like an ankylosaur (These are called scutes). The dinosaur raises it head before a lightning flash behind its back. This is the Saltasaurus.

The lizard only hisses while observing this unfamiliar creature that in front of it.

* * *

(In the Zeta Point)

Meanwhile, At the Zeta Point, the world map begin to blink on the Alpha Gang's large monitor as Dr. Z immediately take notice of this.

"A dinosaur!" Dr. Z exclaimed. "The Alpha Scanner just pick up dinosaur so let's get a move on!" He said as he ordered the usual trio.

"Yeah, just as a sec..." Ursula replied as Dr. Z turn around angrily to see what's keeping them. Turns out, Ursula and Zander are currently playing chess while Ed eats a bag of chips as he spectates the chess. "So I guess it's my move, right?"

"It sure is..." Zander replied as he brushes the two hair on his head. "You said "Chess is a game of quick decisions"?"

"I said it's for you, not for me!" Ursula retorted. "How am I supposed to do when all of your men surrounded my beautiful queen?" She asked. Surely enough, Ursula's queen piece (who for some reason, has her hair) is the only one on her side of the field as it is surrounded by Zander's chess pieces.

"Don't worry, no matter what you do, you'll lose anyway." Ed remarked as he eats a chip before laughing.

"Hey, did I ask for you opinion?" Ursula retorted as she snatch the bag from the fat man. This infuriated Dr. Z because they ignore him.

"Hello! Am I talking to myself here!?" He exclaimed as the trio noticed him. "I need you bozos go on a mission right now!" The mad scientist ordered angrily.

"Right away, sir! Your fearless team is standby and ready for duty!" Ursula said as she kicks the table, knocking Zander's chess pieces. "There, I make my move."

"How did she do that?" Ed asked while dumbfounded.

"Incredible." Zander added.

"Well, will you look at that? I won!" Ursula said as she and her two cohorts leave the room.

* * *

(In the Taylor's house)

As night covers Sanjo City, Max is seen running downstairs before hiding into the storage closet near the stairs.

Rex, Zoe, Sarah, and Mason along with Ace, Paris, and Spiny notices him running.

"Hey, Max. Why are you hiding in the closet?" Rex asked as Max comes out from closet and shushes him.

"Quite. I'm testing out Chomp's sense of smell." He answered.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Cause it's fun. I'm trying to find out and see if he can find me." The brunette said as he giggled. Then he felt footsteps by the stairs. "Quite. Here he comes!" Max said as he went to hiding, cue Chomp arrived in downstairs as he sniff the air looking for Max...or something.

"Hey, Chomp. Are you looking for something?" Rex asked but he was ignored as Chomp run to the door of thd closet. He sniff the air before pawing the door. Max open the door to congratulate him.

"Good job, you find me!" Max said as he lean and try to hug the little yellow Triceratops...but Chomp jumps out of the way and grab a bag of dog food as he drags it out. "Wha...You smelled dog food?"

Rex and the others just giggled at this.

"Well, at least he never go hungry..." Rex commented.

"That's right! Your smell test is a success." Zoe said.

"Why don't you have Spiny or Ace a go? Carnivores have better sense to track living things while herbivores like Chomp only for plants." Mason said.

"Until then, he'll just find you because of the dog food smell." Sarah added.

"Yeah, but I want Chomp to do it..." Max said before smelling something familiar.

"And speaking of smells,..." Max said as he went towards a plate of hamburgers sitting on a counter.

"Hamburgers! My favorite meals of all time! Your hamburgers are the best, Mom!" He said before putting his hand in a praying manner. "Don't mind if I do..." He said as soon as he reach out his food...Unfortunately, his mother takes the plate first, expecting her son trying to take one behind her back. "Nice try. You know you have to wait until dinner time." Aki said.

"Just one, please?" Max said as he pestering his mom.

"Wait until everybody else." She said as she refused.

"I'll take my room and eat it." Max said.

"No means no, Max." Aki said as this goes on.

"Forget about Chomp, those two are like distinct relatives." Sarah commented.

"Truer words never been spoken." Rex agreed as the D-Team's Dino Holders are beeping, including Max who stop pestering his mom as he sees his Dino Holder.

* * *

(In the D-Lab)

After that, the D-Kids go towards the D-Lab, where they immediately ealk onto the teleportation platform, ready to be transported.

"The signal is coming from the Amazon." Reese explained as she sees the world map on the screen, where the location is blinking.

"Ah, the Amazon, the world's largest rainforest. Home to exotic plants and animals." Dr. Taylor said with a dreamy look on his face. He wears a big backpack on his back with supplies needed to venture to the location. "Oh boy. Would have give myself to come along."

"You said that every time, Dad. But you can't." Max answered.

"Just leave everything to us, Dr. Taylor." Rex said as Spike goes in front of Max.

"All right, then. Now listen, take this for insect bite. Use this for stomachache. This one is for snake bite." Spike said as he give his son some medicine. "This used to keep the piranhas away. And this one is in case of bad breath." He said as he give Max, which the brunette having trouble to holding the medicines before he managed to hold them.

"Thanks, Dad." Max thanked him.

"I think we should get going, or the Alpha Gang is going to get there before us." Sarah said.

"Yeah, good point. We should be going, Dad." Max said as he was reminded about the time in London. the D-Kids are readying their Dino Holders.

"You kids be careful now." Spike said as the D-Kids and their dinosaurs are teleported away...except the medicines aren't.

"Ah! All the treatments didn't transported." Spike said as he pick them up. "Maybe I should-"

"Dr. Taylor. Chomp and the others will protect them." Reese interrupted him as she assured the paleontologist.

"But not from bad breath." Spike said with sad expression.

* * *

(In the Amazon)

Shortly, the D-Kids have arrived in the forest.

"Now, which way to the dinosaur?" Max asked as unbeknownst to them, Chomp starts wonder off somewhere.

"While the transport take us to the general area, but it doesn't take us to where the dinosaur is." Rex said.

"See anything, Paris?" Zoe asked as her partner dinosaur replied with a shake.

"How about you, Spiny?" Sarah asked as Spiny sniffed the air before giving her the same response as Paris.

"Now, remember everyone. This is a dangerous jungle, so be careful everyOOOOONE." Max warned before slipping on a slippery edge before falling to a mud head-first.

"You okay, Max?" Rex asked as the brunette gets up.

"Yeah, see what I mean?" Max said as everyone gets down to where he is.

"Could be worse. At least you didn't land on a quicksand." Sarah said.

"But that should be warning sign for that." Max replied before noticing his dino's absence. "Hey, where's Chomp?" He asked as everyone noticed this too.

"That's weird. He was with us a minute ago." Sarah said as she and everyone else look for the little Triceratops.

"Chomp! Are you up there? Can you hear me?" Max shouted but received no response.

With Chomp, the little triceratops do a step back as a butterfly cling on his horn before wondering of to who-knows where.

* * *

The D-Kids then search for Chomp...but needless to say, they have no luck.

"We're never going to find him in this place. Poor Chomp." Max said with a frown.

"We're in THE Amazon, Max. What can you expect?" Sarah said.

"This is go without saying, but I think Chomp still playing Hide-and-Seek." Rex added.

"Play what? Oh!" Max said as he remember the game this recently.

"That's right. He thinks that it's your turn to look for him, Max." Zoe said.

"Considering how big this forest is, this isn't really the time to be playing around." Rex added.

"I know! You don't think I know that? You have to help me find him!" Max said as everyone decides to look for Chomp again by splitting up...which is a very very bad idea.

* * *

(With Max)

"This place is huge. How am I supposed to find him?" Max muttered before an idea struck him like a Thunderbolt. "Wait, the Dino Holder should able to find him!" He said excitedly as he try to use his Dino Holder...well, emphasis on "try" because he received no response.

"It's dead. It must've got wet." Max said with a frown before shouting again. "Chomp! Where are you? Come out now!" He shouted as he too wander off on his own, even if he doesn't know it.

* * *

(With Rex, Sarah, and Zoe)

Three of them then regroup with one another.

"Any luck you two?" Rex asked the girls.

"No." Both of them answered before noticing Max's absence.

"Say Rex, where's Max?" Sarah asked.

"Huh? I thought he's with you." Rex answered.

"No. Just me and Spiny." Sarah said before looking towards Zoe. "I'm pretty sure Max's with you, Zoe."

"No, I haven't seen him like you." Zoe said before the three of them realized that Max is lost.

"Where are you, Max?" Rex shouted.

"Can you hear us? Say something. Max!" Zoe shouted as well but got no response.

"Aw great, now we lost them both!" Rex exasperated.

"Yeah, this trip is a disaster!" Sarah added.

"Now let's make sure that Ace, Paris, and Spiny doesn't get lost in the jungle too." Zoe said as Sarah and Rex look towards her.

"Good idea. Let's turn them back into cards!" Rex said as they do just that and put them in their Dino Holders. After that, they heard an unfamiliar roar nearby.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sarah asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go!" Rex said as everyone head towards the roar's source.

* * *

(With the Alpha Trio)

The Alpha Trio are now on a blimp of some sort with Ed and Zander rowing forward. Ursula on the other hand, is shout at them via a cone.

"Stroke! Stroke! And stroke! Come on! That dinosaur is going to be extinct before we got there! Pull that oar! Let's go, guys! I'm helping out as much as I can." Ursula said.

"Maybe you could help a little less." Ed said as Zander noticed something in front.

"Ah! One spiky-backed Saltasaurus straight ahead!" Zander said aloud as he points his finger in front.

"Really?" Ursula asked before noticing the spiky sauropod in front of them, who is walking through the jungle.

"My that's a good one too. Lucky I found him!" Ursula said before realizes that they aren't stopping. "Why aren't we landing yet? Get this thing on the ground!"

"Right." Ed and Zander replied before they suddenly have a fun little idea.

"Hey, she really wanted to land in a hurry." Ed said to Zander with a smirk.

"We better give her what she wants." Zander said as he smirking back. He and Ed plan to use this as a means to get back at Ursula, who's doing nothing but barking orders.

"Yup. Here goes!" Ed said as he and Zander let go of the oar that they're holding.

"Uh oh." Ursula said as she see this. In an instant, they plummeting to the ground.

"Are you two lost it?! This is a rental!" Ursula reprimanded.

"Yeah, but it's on my card!" Zander replied as they hit the ground...hard. But don't worry, they survived much worse.

* * *

(With the D-Kids)

The D-Kids then sees their target...the Saltasaurus.

"There it is! It's the Saltasaurus!" Rex said as he recognized it.

"You're right. I can tell by those bony plates on it's back." Zoe added.

"Looks like it's a sauropod too, not a therapod." Sarah added as the Saltasaurus turn around.

"All right, Ace. It's time for you to go to work." Rex said as he decided to summon Ace, but...

"Uh oh." Zoe said.

"What now?" Rex said as he sees the Saltasaurus...who's heading towards their direction.

"Take cover!" Sarah shouted as they get out of the Saltasaurus's way. The spiky sauropod keeps walking before a rainbowish light appeared...and Brontikens appeared out of nowhere, cue the battlefield changes.

* * *

(With Max)

As he walks, he notices the skies's changes as well as the roars.

"What was that?!" Max asked as he continued walking.

* * *

(With the others)

The two sauropods are currently glaring at each other as the D-Kids.

"Have we seen that Apatosaurus before?" Rex asked.

"Apparently, we have, Rex." Sarah answered as they an evil laughter...that comes from Ursula, who as it turns out, survived the crash along with Zander and Ed...though both of them have bumps on their heads, which Ursula is the cause.

"I hope you didn't forget us! Need me to jog your memories? Ursula, Zander, and Ed. Hi!"

"The old lady again." Zoe said, cue angry Ursula.

"Would you stop calling me old?! I'm not old!" Ursula angrily shouted while the male duo hold her back.

"She said, "bold lady". Not old!" Ed said, trying to make Ursula that she misheard.

"R-Right! Bold, strong, brave!" Zander said as Ursula calmed down.

"Alright then. Go in there, Brontikens and tears him to little pieces!" She ordered as Brontikens lets out a roar which the Saltasaurus roared back. Brontikens charge towards the Saltasaurus, only for the spiky sauropod to hit him with his back, causing the Apatosaurus to stumbled backwords before readying for another attack.

"Go! Hit it again!" The Alpha Trio shouted.

"I don't think we should put our dinosaurs in there." Sarah said.

"What a lousy time for Max to disappear." Zoe added.

* * *

(With Max)

"I can't find Chomp, I can't find the new dinosaur, and I can't even find me in this jungle without my Dino Holder!" Max whined as he tries to press the Dino Holder again. "Why wouldn't this dumb thing working? Come on!" Max said as he continued tp press the buttons...but failed once more.

"It's no use. Aw man." Max exasperated as he sits on a nearby log...followed by his stomach growling. "And now, I'm starving. I wish I had couple of those hamburgers!" He whined as he is starving. "Chomp probably hungry too wherever he is." Max said before calling Chomp's name again. "Hey, Chomp!"

* * *

(With Chomp)

The little Triceratops walking around for awhile before realizing he wondered to far away that he got separated with the others. Chomp then stand up on his hind legs while looking for the others...but little does he know, he's not alone.

Someone or something is approaching Chomp from the waters,...which is turned out to be a crocodile. The crocodile roared, alarming Chomp as he go on a defensive stance.

As the "prey" type dinosaur, Chomp knows that the crocodile is out to get him. Both reptiles stared at each other before the crocodile charge towards Chomp with its jaws snap open.

Chomp himself is forced to battle in this form as he ready to defend himself.

* * *

(With the others)

Brontikens and the Saltasaurus were panting for awhile...before the Apatosaurus charges in. And so did the Saltasaurus as their body collide with one another...eventually, the Saltasaurus managed to push Brontikens backwards before whipping him with its neck, causing him to be stumble aback again and then slam the Apatosaurus with its body, causing dusts to fly around.

"Wow, incredible." Rex said.

"Looks like the Saltasaurus is going to win." Zoe added as Sarah agreed. The Alpha Trio, on the other hand, didn't like this at all.

"Ursula, this not going well. Throw in the towel." Zander said.

"That thing is kicking Brontikens' butt." Ed added.

"Thank you both for your confidence." Ursula said sarcastically before lets out a grin. "I got a trick up in my sleeves. You forgetting that Brontikens is not some ordinary dinosaur?"

"Oh yeah. I remember." Zander said.

"But you don't have sleeves." Ed said, didn't understand the metaphor as well as eyeing the outfit.

"It's just an expression, you dimwit! Now quit wasting time!" Ursula scolded before looking towards Zander. "The sooner you make Brontikens do something quickly, the sooner we get that dinosaur's card!"

Zander then pulls out a paper that have a list of Brontikens' move. It doesn't take him long to find the right move.

"Use Elecro Launcher!" Zander shouted as Brontikens is covered with a rainbow aura followed with his tail covered with electricity before thrusting the Saltasaurus with it.

"Oh no!" Zoe cried of horror as she sees the Saltasaurus being impaled. Brontikens then released a pulse that throws the Saltasaurus back, which the spiky sauropod lands on the ground hard.

"No! Come on, get up!" Rex shouted towards the Saltasaurus.

"This battle is over. All right, Brontikens, finish this with one more shot!"

"You can do it!" Zander shouted as Brontikens roared just before going to use a finishing blow.

* * *

(With Chomp)

Back with Chomp, he's still facing off against the crocodile. They're lock on staredown lunging towards one another, with both of them missed. Chomp managed to bite it by the tail, but only to be plummeted to a tree as he fall down. The crocodile approaches the vulnerable mini dinosaur...but Chomp managed to get up, jump over the croc, and escape from it...though the crocodile is eager to chase down this weird looking prey.

* * *

(With the others)

Good news is, the Saltasaurus survived the attack. But the bad news, it's on verge of defeat. Brontikens tries to finish it off..."try" though 'cause he got whacked by the Saltasaurus. Brontikens tries again and again, but only met with the same results.

"I can't take the pressure anymore! Get in there, Brontikens! And finish it off!" Ursula said as she gets tired of the Saltasaurus's stalling.

"Um, Ursula...?" Zander asked as the green haired woman look at him...and she sees the Alpha Controller beeping red.

"What?" Ursula asked.

"His energy is low, maybe he skipped breakfast." Zander explained.

"The most important meal." Ed added.

"What are you talking about?!" Ursula exclaimed as Brontikens returned back into his card form, allowing Saltasaurus to stand up.

"Looks like that Apatosaurus is ran out of juice." Sarah hypothesized.

"You don't say?" Zoe asked as she looked towards the Saltasaurus, who is leaving. "And looks like the Saltasaurus is leaving!"

"Yeah, let's go after it!" Rex suggested as the three D-Kids go after the Saltasaurus. Zander then picks up Brontikens' card.

"What went wrong, Zander?" Ursula asked.

"Well now...why don't we ask Brontikens himself?" Zander said as he swiped the card upwards, causing Brontikens to appear in his chibi form. The tiny sauropod proceeds to go a nearby bush and eats it leaves. "Well, guess I was right. He just need a little breakfast."

"Who's turn is it to feed the dinosaurs today?" Ursula asked as Zander and Ed look towards each other with a look that says, "Are you kidding?"

"Yesterday was my turn." Zander answered.

"My turn's tomorrow. I thought today's your turn, Ursula." Ed answered as Ursula realized that she was the one who supposed to feed them today.

"Oh yeah, me." Ursula said before looking towards the direction the D-Kids ran. "Those twerps haven't seen the last of me!"

* * *

(With Max)

"Chomp? Where are you? Answer me, Chomp!" Max shouted while walking through a shallow river. His Dino Holder is strapped on his head via vines as he currently holding a big leaf in his hand to fan himself. "Man, I've been looking for him for hours. I bet he's out there looking for me too." Max said before stopping. "What if I never see him again?" Max muttered as he lose hope in seeing Chomp again. Then suddenly, he heard rustling sounds in the bushes next to him. Max instantly go towards the rustling bush.

"Ah! I've been looking everywhere for you, Chomp! Now come on out-" He said as a lizard comes out from the bushes instead. "Never mind. It's just a dumb 'ol lizard." He muttered in disappointment as the lizard heard something in the distance and ran away. Max then feel the ground shaking as he look towards the source. The ground keep shaking until Max look towards his left...and the Saltasaurus appeared as it approaches the brunette.

Immediately took things for the worst, Max run away from the sauropod.

"Why are you chasing me?! You're a herbivore! I'm made of meat!" Max yelled as he keep run away from it. How long it keeps chasing is everyone's guess.

(With the D-Kids)

"This is one giant labyrinth here. How on earth are we going to find them?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know, but we just have to keep-" Rex said before a familiar roar interrupted them.

"Over there!" Sarah pointed towards to the Saltasaurus the moment she noticed it.

"Do you think it knows where it going?" Rex asked.

"I think it's chasing something." Zoe hypothesized.

"Help me! Someone!" A familiar voice cried for help as they recognize it.

"Was that Max?" Zoe asked as they see Max running away from the Saltasaurus on the other side of the stream.

"Hey, Max!" Sarah shouted the brunette's name as the said boy look towards them.

"Oh, hi!" Max waved at them before one of the Saltasaurus's foot block their view.

"We need to get across of the stream somehow." Rex suggested.

"That's not our only problem." Zoe said as they see the Alpha Trio on a boat that they somehow rented.

"Row faster!" Ursula ordered. "Renting this rowboat was a pretty good idea. Glad I thought of it." She muttered before noticing the D-Kids on other side of the stream. "Oh look, it's those kids again. Why so glum? Up creek without a paddle, huh?" Ursula taunted as the D-Kids jumps on their boat, causing it to be shaken.

"Grab the oar, Zoe, Sarah!" Rex ordered.

"What are you three doing jumping on a lake!?" Ursula asked.

"Technically, this is called a stream." Zander corrected as Zoe and Sarah row towards the side.

"You can have your stupid boat back now. But thanks for the ride anyway." Sarah said as she and her teammates get off the boat.

"See ya." Rex waved as the Alpha Trio leave them.

"Why me? I try to be good villain, and they always set me up for a fall." Ursula muttered.

"A fall! A fall! A fall!" Ed cried out as he and Zander tried to change directions, but failed.

"Yeah, Ed. I already said that." Ursula said as she look towards ahead. "Uh oh."

"No! I meant a waterfall!" Ed shouted as they all fell through the stream with their boat on.

* * *

Max then soon found himself in dead end in the form of waterfall's edge. "There's no way to run." He turn around and see the Saltasaurus slowly approaches him.

"Oh no." Max said as the same lizard stuck out its tongue at it, which the Saltasaurus replied by doing the same thing before roaring.

Meanwhile, Chomp still looking for Max and the others when he heard the Saltasaurus's roar. The little Triceratops try to pinpoint where it coming from before the same crocodile appeared and gets on his way, prompting the Chomp to take a defensive maneuver.

Back with Max, the Saltasaurus is getting closer to the him while imitating the lizard's sticking its tongue behavior. But one might interpretated this as preparing to eat.

"Oh no!" The D-Kids trio said as they were too late at stopping the Saltasaurus from ever closer to Max.

The Saltasaurus stuck his tongue again, but Max take this in a wrong way. Realized that he's life is in danger in more ways than one, Max decided to the one thing he can do...shouting for help.

"Hey, Chomp!" Max shouted as Chomp hear his call, revealing he was nearby. Intending to save his friend, Chomp charge towards the crocodile as he gets below it and catapulted it to the air, sending him flying to a pond. Chomp stands on his hind legs victoriously before rushing towards Max's side.

Rex, Sarah, and Zoe are more than eager to save their friend from the Saltasaurus.

"Let's help him out, girls!" Rex said as he and the rest readied their Dino Holders.

"Should we call our dinosaurs-" Zoe said before Chomp appeared from out of nowhere, instantly running towards Max.

"Chomp! It really is you!" Max said as Chomp go towards his front, intending on protecting him.

"Alright, this better work." Max said as he grab the Dino Holder from his head and immediately try activate it...which is work. "Yes!" He said as he turns Chomp back into his card, doing the usual.

 **"Dino Slash! Triceratops, Roar!"**

On cue, Chomp appeared in his full sized form as the environment turns into a battlefield once again. He stared at his opponent before charging, but the Saltasaurus takes the impact with its back armor and stands firm. Chomp backs up and lunges again, to the same result. The Saltasaurus then bites Chomp's frill.

"Hang in there, Chomp!" Max shouted at his partner as the orange Triceratops breaks free and attacks, but his horns only skid across the Saltasaurus' armored back, causing sparks but no damage.

"It'll be hard for Chomp to get through all those spikes." Rex explained as Zoe and Sarah noticed that the sauropod is going to attack.

"Watch out! It's coming from behind!" Zoe warned as the Saltasaurus tail whips Chomp, flipping him over backwards as well as making Chomp tired.

Max noticed that he's beeping red, but he refused to give up. "Don't let it beat you, Chomp! You have to get up!" Max said as Chomp get up while the Saltasaurus charge towards him...except that Chomp managed to slipped under the Saltasaurus and catapulted him into the air.

"All right, Chomp!" Zoe cheered.

"Finish this with one blow, Chomp!" Sarah cheered.

"You heard Sarah, let's finish this!" Max said as the Electric Charge Move Card comes out from Max's Dino Holder, ready to be used. "Electric Charge!" Max shouted as Chomp absorbed the electricity as usual before launched up to the air and delivered the attack to the Saltasaurus midair, letting it crash into the water, defeating it and turning it back into a card. However, Chomp also turn back into a card too, simply because he's exhausted.

"Did Chomp win?" Zoe asked as she was shielding her eyes.

"Yup, he clobbered that Saltasaurus all right." Sarah answered as Max retrieved his cards.

"You fought so hard and you turned back into your card." Max said as he summoned Chomp in his chibi form. "You did it, Chomp. You won!" Max said as Chomp instantly jump to Max's arms as the former hug him.

"I'm proud of you, buddy. Let's not get separated again." Max said as Chomp bit his cheeks, but the brunette doesn't mind. Sarah then approaches Max with the Saltasaurus card.

"Max, I think this card is all on you." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Max said as he takes the card from Sarah's hand. Then his stomach growled again. "Man, I'm starved."

"Looks like there are some things that never change." Sarah commented.

"Took the word right of my mouth." Rex said.

"Hey, look!" Zoe said as she sees the lizard that Max seen. Everyone soon look at it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that lizard." Max said.

"Where did you find it?" Rex asked.

"In the jungle. Running away from the Saltasaurus same as me." Max answered as realization hits them.

"That must mean-!" Three of them except Max exclaimed as Chomp chased the lizard.

"The Saltasaurus wasn't chasing after you, Max!" Zoe said.

"It's gone after the lizard all along." Rex added.

"Which is why he stuck out his tongue like that." Sarah added as Chomp still chasing the lizard.

"Listen up, you beastly brats!" A familiar voice said as the D-Kids look towards the source...which is Ursula and her two cronies. Apparently, the blimp they're on has been repaired. "You may have won this round, but you haven't seen the last of the Alpha Gang!" Ursula warned. "You'll be getting a big fat bill for the damage you caused to this blimp!"

"Yeah! And the dry cleaning bill too 'cause I'm sweating like a pig here!" Zander added.

"Whatever he said!" Ed finished as Ursula pulls out a cone.

"Alright, now let's stroke!" Three of them said as they leave the D-Kids.

"That old lady never gives up, doesn't she?" Sarah asked, earning a tick mark from Ursula.

"I told you, I'm not old! Got that?" Ursula shouted.

* * *

(In the Taylor's house)

Currently, Spike is in the backyard with Rex and Zoe.

"That's perfect sense actually. Of course that Saltasaurus was chasing that lizard." Spike said.

"How can you be so sure?" Rex asked as Spike is revealing to be holding the Saltasaurus card.

"Well, Salta is the name of the town, where it's fossil was first discovered. The translation for Saltasaurus is "Lizard from Salta"." Spike explained.

"Oh so that's why. It must've thinking that the lizard is one of its kind." Rex concluded.

"One might say that. Considering that Saltasaurus appeared in a world where it's completely unfamiliar with, seeing that lizard must have reminded it of one of its kind." Spike said as he hands Rex the card back.

"I get it." Rex said as Spike noticed Sarah's absence.

"Where's Sarah?" Spike asked.

"She head straight home with Mason after we arrived at the D-Lab." Zoe answered.

"Speaking of Mason, did you have a crush om him or something?" Spike asked, causing Zoe's face to beet red.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Zoe denied but her face said otherwise.

"I'm just joking, Zoe! There's no need to work up over it." Spike said as he laughed...but Zoe retaliates by stepping on his foot hard.

"Ow! That's hurt!" Spike cried in pain while hopping with one foot.

"Hmph, serve you right!" Zoe said as she look away and Rex laughed at this. Then she remembered about Max. "Say, where's Max?"

"He's currently eating in the dining room with Chomp." Rex said as he pointed towards to where the duo is. They both eating like crazy.

"Guess Sarah weren't kidding about those two being distant relatives." Zoe said as she smiled on that.

"My goodness, where are your manners? Slow down! You both eating as if you were racing around a jungle." Aki commented as unbeknownst to her, she's right.

'If only she knew, huh Chomp?' Max thought as he look at Chomp momentarily before going back to eat.

* * *

 **Next on Dinosaur King: Water and Ice...**

 **Rex: I told you Spiny are playing too rough! So much for my perfect fossil!**

 **Ursula: Watch out! Zander, how do you shut this thing off?!**

 **Sarah: I know that dinosaur, it's found in the same spot where the Spinosaurus first discovered, right?**

 **Ursula/Zander/Ed: But what if he's hungry for THREE human beings?**

 **Zoe: I'm sick of you two fighting all the time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4's out! I hope you like it!**

 **Be happy to know that Chapter 5 will be coming soon eventhough depending on the mood I have, but still be ready.**

 **Review this if you like it and have a wonderful day/night.**


	5. Rubble Trouble

**Another chapter of this story!**

 **PS: I might add some additional dinosaurs that was not on the Anime, so be prepared. Like in this chapter now. From a certain song and I quote, "You'll never seen it coming..."**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Rubble Trouble_**

It's nighttime in China. But more specifically, in an area near the Great Wall of China. It's peaceful...except there's a forest fire nearby. Fortunately, the residential area is far from the forest.

In said forest fire, there's also an egg capsule that opens up, revealing two cards inside as the flames covered them, causing the cards to be activated in red glow. Emerge from the red light is a large, light green theropod with red eyes, three fingers, and head that dffers from Terry. This is a Carcharodontosaurus, a fellow dinosaur that was found in the same location as Spinosaurus.

"Roooooar!" The green theropod roars as it rises. Then it forms a fireball on its mouth before launching it like a cannon firing a cannonball. The fireball is flying through the forest until it exploded.

"Roaaaaaar!" The Carcharodontosaurus roared as it moves somewhere else...but little does it know, there's also another egg capsule nearby as it open, revealing another pair of cards before they glow red and come to life.

Out of it came another large theropod that looks like the Carcharodontosaurus except it's purple and gray with black stripes that separated the two colors on its body and multiple black rings on its tail. This is the Giganotosaurus, the south american cousin of the Carcharodontosaurus.

"Roaaaaaar!" The Giganotosaurus roared as it too go someplace else just like its cousin.

* * *

(In the Zeta Point)

"Wow! This is fantastic! Ah ha ha ha!" Zander said as he bounces in the air thanks to the new jumping shoes that Rod invented, but with a little help from Ed. Zander is currently with Ed and Rod. "It feels like I'm walking on air! It feels great! Can I have a pair? I'll never take them off! I love them!" Zander said while he still bouncing.

"Neat, huh? I think it's our best invention so far." Rod commented.

"I wouldn't know; Zander won't take them off so I can find out." Ed said, wanting to try on the shoes, justified since he help Rod into inventing them.

"With that those jumping shoes, you could go through a football field with only five steps." Rod added.

"Hey, how can I stop this things?!" Zander said as he start jumping out of control before jumping to somewhere else. "Help!"

"Zander! It's just a prototype!" Rod shouted as Ed lost interest in the shoes. "There's an off button somewhere, but I can't remember where."

"Are you telling me that I'm the first one to try out this crazy things!? Thanks a lot!" Zander shouted with anime tears as bounces...right into the moss elevator as he fall into the bottom. You would think that should stop? Well...

"Still going!" Zander said as he STILL bouncing around inside, hitting several objects in the process.

In another room, Ursula is putting on her lipstick before Zander entered. "Ursula help! Help me!" Zander said as he hits Ursula, causing her to face plant to the table. She then get back up with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey, watch it!" Ursula said as she notices that there's a lipstick stuck on her nose before she look into the mirror. "Ah, style trendsetter or fashion faux pas?" She muttered before realizing what she just said. "What am I saying?!" She said as she removed the lipstick before turning her attention to Zander, who is still bouncing around the room.

"Snot for me!" Ursula said as she start chasing Zander.

"Stop, Zander!" Ed said as he entered the room, also trying to capture the tall man.

"I like to, but I can't!" Zander replied as bouncing around causes him to hit several things in the room.

"Ed! Would you mind helping me catch him?!" Ursula asked as she try to catch Zander, but failed.

"I'm trying to! But it's like trying catch an eel!" Ed replied.

"Together now!"

"Got ya!"

With the right timing, the two adults manage to catch Zander, but...Dr. Z heard the commotion as he enters the room. "How can I rule an evil empire with these rackets going on!?" He yelled.

"Sorry, we were admiring your invention." Ursula said.

"Actually, it's Rod and my invention." Ed corrected.

"Oh details details." Ursula ignored him.

Before Dr. Z could yell, Laura and Rod appear with an Alpha Scanner beeping. "Guess what Grampa? There are two dinosaurs in one location!"

"What's that I hear? Two?!" Dr. Z said as he calmed down, thanks to the idea of not one, but two dinosaurs appearing at the same location is something unheard of. "Show me. Where?"

Everyone then move to where the digital map as Rod is about to identify the location. "It seems both of them are located near the Great Wall of China. Did you know that it's one of the greatest structures in the history of mankind." Rod explained. "Pretty cool, huh Grampa?"

Instead of being impressed, he is annoyed by this. "How dare they tried to steal the place in history that is belong to me and my Alpha Gang!" Dr. Z said. "When my dinosaur kingdom is completed, I'll make the wall look like a pile of rubble!" He boasted.

"That's right!" The Alpha Trio agreed as they salute.

"And how we do that?" Dr. Z asked them.

"Simple; by capturing dinosaurs by using every dirty trick in the book!" Ursula said before she and her two companions see something...or rather someone behind Dr. Z as they quickly exit the room.

Rod and Laura also notice what the trio sees. "I think I'm going back to do my homework now." Rod said

"Right." Laura added as she and her brother run away as well.

"Huh? Is it something I said?" Dr. Z asked himself with confusion as he failed to notice a certain muscular maid behind him, slapping her mop.

"Doctor!" Helga said as he elderly doctor turn around and face her, panicked. "Could you explain to me why the next room is a disaster area?!"

"It wasn't me. It was Zander." Dr. Z answered nervously, but Helga doesn't believe him, even if that's true.

"I do not wish to hear a blame game, Doctor! Just get over there and clean it up right now!" Helga said as Dr. Z sighed in defeat.

* * *

(With the D-Team)

Meanwhile, the D-Team and Mason are currently excavating in a cliff near Max's house. Hoping they'll find something interesting like either a rare fossil or an egg capsule that has Dinosaur Cards in them. Ace and Spiny are playing tag while Chomp and Paris are lying down in the ground. "Yes, I got another one!" Max said as he comes out from a bush with a dirty, round item in his hand. "Awesome!" He said as he brushes the dirt away. But much to his disappointment, it's just a blue, rubber ball. "Oh, never mind. It's just a dumb old rubber ball."

Sarah and Zoe then walk up towards Max. "Come on, Max. Do you honestly believe finding another egg capsule will be simple as that?" Sarah said as Zoe nod.

"I'm with Sarah on this one. It's not simple as it is." Zoe added as Max stand up.

"As members of the D-Team, it's our mission to collect all of the Dinosaur Cards, then we can save the dinosaurs." Max said before talking again. "Maybe you two, Mason, and Rex could start searching too?"

"Max, they're scattered all around the world. It's hard to believe that most of them are lying around in our own yard." Zoe said.

"Agreed." Sarah added.

"To be honest, I'm not part of your team...yet." Mason said as he is looking for an interesting thing with Rex in the cliff. While they do so, Ace and Spiny run in front of them, causing them to jump back in surprise.

"Aah! Watch it!" Rex yelled.

"Easy now!" Mason added.

"Ace, can you and Spiny play somewhere safe please?" Rex said, slightly annoyed.

"Let them play, Rex. I think it's fine if they just having fun." Sarah said.

"Yeah, but...it might be safer if they do it someplace else." Rex explained.

"Agreed." Mason agreed as Max have an idea.

"Hey, Ace, Spiny fetch!" Max said as he throws the ball towards the chibi carnivores. Which one of them manage to catch it.

"That's one way doing it." Rex said as he see something that caught his eyes. "Hey, Mason. Look at this!"

"Find something-Ohh." Mason said as he awed at what Rex just found. Soon, Max, Sarah, and Zoe look at it also.

"An ammonite. A marine animal fossil in perfect condition. Wow!" Rex said.

"You know, finding a fossil like that is nearly impossible." Mason said.

"Way to go!" Sarah said as Spiny throws the ball at Ace with his mouth, but Ace wasn't ready as it just bounces off of his snout before hitting Rex, causing him to drop the fossil before shatters once it hits ground .

"Uh oh." Max said.

"Uh, Rex?" Zoe added.

"There goes one super rare fossil." Mason added before Rex look at Sarah with an angry expression.

"I told you Spiny was playing too rough! So much for my perfect fossil!" Rex yelled at the idol/martial artist.

"But he didn't mean to do that." Sarah said as Rex turn away with a huff before picking up the broken fossil. "Here, let me do it." Sarah volunteered.

"It's all right, don't bother!" Rex snapped at her.

"I understand why you're angry at Spiny, but why me? I didn't do nothing." Sarah said as she tried to calm the blonde boy down.

"Exactly. You did nothing. You just let it all happen." Rex replied, causing Sarah to be offended.

"Are you picking a fight with me, blondie?!" Sarah said angrily as she pushes Rex down to the ground, much to the surprise of the others.

"Why you!" Rex said as he stands up. He and Sarah then roughing each other out before the three kids separated them. Max is holding Rex down while Zoe and Mason are holding Sarah down.

"Rex, calm down!" Max said while Rex is struggling.

"You too, Sarah. This isn't the best time to be fighting!" Zoe said.

"Yeah...what she said." Mason added as the chibi dinosaurs just watch the event unfold in front of them. This might take a while...

* * *

(With the Alpha Trio)

The three Alpha Gang members have just arrive it in China via hang glider as they still heading for the Great Wall of China.

"This is great." Zander said.

"I just wish I didn't flying on the front." Ed whined.

"Trust me, Ed. I did you a favor. You really don't want flying behind Zander either." Ursula said.

"Oh yeah? You can thank Helga for serving pork and beans again. How do you think this thing is flying?" Zander asked. Before anyone answered, Ed sees a familiar structure on his front.

"Hey! I can see it. The Great Wall of China!" Ed said as his other companions see it.

"But do you see the dinosaurs?" Ursula asked.

"That wall is over 5,000 long miles long." Zander explained. "It's going to take almost a month to find both of them. Could Dr. Z be a little more specific? Like a landmark or a sign perhaps?"

As he said that, a roar can be heard in the distance as a flock of egrets flew away in fear. "Hey, that could be the sign we've been looking for!" Ursula said as she and the others noticed them. "One of them must have scared those birds. This is our lucky day!" She said as she and Zander cheered.

"Yeah, our lucky day." Ed said as he knew where this is going.

And as Ed feared, the flock of egrets fly straight towards the path of the hang glider, tearing it up in pieces. The whole thing bursts and they fall to the ground...at least that's supposed to happen because they start bouncing up in the air.

"Ha ha! Good thing I told you to wear the jumping shoes! I knew they would come in handy. You're welcome!" Zander boasted.

"But can you turn down some of the jumps." Ed asked.

"Watch out! Zander, how do you shut this thing off?!" Ursula said as they were about to crash into a tree.

"I...still haven't found the off button yet." Zander said as they all crashed into the tree at the same time.

"Ow." They all muttered in unison.

* * *

(In the D-Lab)

Meanwhile, the D-Team and Mason is currently at the lab as Rex tries to fix the broken ammonite fossil. It almost take an hour of calming both Sarah and Rex down.

Feeling pity, Max walk towards Rex and grab some pieces that had yet to be put together. "Here, Rex. Let me help you." Max said as he start putting the pieces together...sort of.

"You're not doing it the right way." Rex said as he sees Max doing it wrong.

"I do. I think they're almost perfect again." Max assured but Rex only sighed in the brunette's idiocy.

"I know you're trying to cheer me up, but to be honest, it doesn't work." Rex said.

"What'd you mean?" Max asked Rex. "I'm doing the same thing as you do." Max said.

"Just let him do what he wants with his "precious fossil", Max." Sarah snarked as Rex stands up, turn around, and walk towards her.

"Now who's the one picking a fight now?" Rex asked angrily as they glare towards each other.

"I'm just stating the facts, you goddamn freeloader. No need to be so worked up about it." Sarah retorted as Rex grab her by the collar. Oh she said something that she shouldn't have said.

"Take it back!"

"When dinosaurs talk our language!"

Before anything could escalate, Dr. Taylor appears between and separates them. "Hey now, no fighting inside the D-Lab!" He said sternly before the two of them look away in a huff.

"Something tells me that they're not going to make amends anytime soon." Mason commented as Zoe nod.

"Can things get much worse?" Zoe muttered as the Dino Holders start to blink.

"Another dinosaur has appeared!" Max told everyone.

"Correction; There are TWO dinosaurs appeared in the same location." Reese said as her monitor shows the world map with two blinking lights in one spot, much to the surprise of everyone. "And if you're asking where they are, they're in Asia." Reese explained as she zoom in. "More specifically, right near the Great Wall of China."

"All right, let's go!" Sarah said as she go towards the teleportation platform along with Max and Rex.

"Hey, wait up!" Zoe said as she follows them.

"You do realize that the Great Wall of China is incredibly long. Almost as twice the length of the entire Japanese archipelago." Dr. Taylor said as he put his hand in his chin in thought. Back to his usual self. "As a doctor of paleontology, I happen to have spent some time studying that mighty wall and would be more happy to-"

"Dr. Taylor." Reese interrupted him.

"Hm?" As he said that, the D-Kids are already teleported.

"The children have already left." Reese simply said.

"What? No! Wait!" Dr. Taylor said dramatically as Mason is about to leave.

"I'll be going home now. See you, Dr. Taylor." Mason said.

"Be careful on your way home, Mason." Dr. Taylor said as Mason leave the D-Lab.

* * *

As he walks home, his phone suddenly vibrating.

"I wonder who could this be." Mason said as he pulls out his phone...or rather Sarah's phone that he forgot to give to her before being teleported.

"Hmm? Who's Randy?" Mason said as he answer the phone call.

" _Hello? Is this Sarah?_ " An unfamiliar voice asked through the phone.

"Uh...no. This is her little brother, Mason." Mason answered.

" _Her what? Oh that's right! She did mention of having a kid brother._ "

"So...who's this calling?" Mason asked.

" _Oh shoot, I didn't introduce myself. The name's Randall Slate. Call me Randy._ _I'm your sister's classmate."_

"Oh, you're a friend of Sarah's?"

" _Yup. Where's your sister by the way?_ "

Mason knew he shouldn't say that she's out collecting dinosaurs. "She's...training her kung fu."

" _I see...Well that can't be help. Tell her to call me once she's done, k?_ "

"Okay." Mason said as Randall ends the call. Mason then put Sarah's phone away.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, going home." Mason said as he continues on his way home.

* * *

(With the Alpha Trio)

Meanwhile, the Alpha Trio is still bouncing around as they get tired of this farce.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel a little...jumpy" Zander whined.

"I'm just feeling like...throwing up." Ed added.

"Well...I'm feeling hopping mad! Enough of this bouncing around. Where the hell is the off switch, Zander?!" Ursula complained as she just about had enough with this "hopping dilemma".

"Hang on, we're almost there. I can see the top from here, just think of it as a trampoline." Zander said.

"I HATE trampoline." Ursula retorted.

"Who are they?" Ed asked as he points out to several people running and screaming from...something.

The trio just so happened to land right before they are being ran over, flattening like those scenes that come straight out of a cartoon. "From trampoline to tramped-alean." Zander commented. Then they heard a roar of the Carcharodontosaurus as they see it walking near the wall.

"There it is! One of the dinosaurs!" Ursula said before identifying it. "A car- a carchara- how the hell do you pronounce that thing?!" Apparently, she couldn't get the name right.

"I think it's called care-curry-a-dinosaurus" Ed said, and sadly he's no better.

"No, you're both wrong. It's pronounced cara-orodontho-saurus." Zander said smugly before scratching his head. The Carcharodontosaurus then go exploring to another area as it leave them.

Before they go after it, Ursula felt something wet raining down on her.

"Ed, tell me this is raining." She said.

"Nope, I looked up the global weather report in the computer it's said to be clear skies in China" Ed replied as Zander have an idea what's dropping the water from above.

"U-Um...G-Guys...Don't look up..." Zander warned after he noticed what's causing it with a horrified look.

"Why? Is there something-" Ursula said before she got the same look as Zander once she look up.

"Hm?" Ed muttered before he too got the same look as the rest.

Why they do that? You would be too if there's one hungry carnivorous dinosaur that is standing right above you. Giganotosaurus licks his teeth, intending to eat the Alpha Trio in one bite. Unfortunately for them, they're too scared to someone their own dinosaurs.

"On my signal, hop like hell." Ursula said fearfully as the Giganotosaurus roars at them as if saying, "It's feeding time!".

"Hop!" Ursula said as she and her two companions hop away from the hungry carnivore. The Giganotosaurus however, refuses to let go of preys, so he chases after them.

"Never thought I see the day we're going to get hunted by a dinosaur other than Terry." Ed commented as he hop with his life.

"Yeah, but only this time, we can actually die!" Zander said as the Giganotosaurus try to take a bite on them, but failed.

"Hold on! There's a sky trams station building up ahead. He can't follow us there!" Ursula said as they hop faster from the Giganotosaurus. Luckily, they land just in time to enter the building, immediately shuts the door as the Giganotosaurus try to push hard to open before it gave up on them. The people were spook by the dinosaur chasing them.

"I thought we never make it." Ed sighed in relief and so is everyone else, despite still unnerve.

"In any case, let's try catching that cara-chara-whatever-saurus first by riding the here. We can always deal that Giga- a Gigatono- how you pronounce that?" Ursula said, again having trouble to pronounce a another dinosaur.

"It's pronounced Giganotosaurus, but that's not important right now. Let's try riding one of sky trams here, who knows, we can get the dinosaurs easier." Zander said as Ed and Ursula nod as they walk...but it's going to be hard since they bounce when they try to walk...

* * *

(With the D-Kids)

The four kids and their dinosaurs had just arrived inside one of the fort on the wall. They soon heard the roar of the Carcharodontosaurus as they run to the window to see the african Dinosaur. Zoe put on her goggles to get a better look on it.

"Wow, that's a really big one, you guys. And with those razor sharp teeth, that's a Carcharodontosaurus!" Zoe said to other three.

"It's a carnivorous theropod like the T-Rex, but slightly bigger." Rex added.

"On top of that, it's found in the same area as the Spinosaurus." Sarah added.

"But Reese said that there's two dinosaurs, so where's the other one?" Max asked.

"Must be somewhere nearby if it's not around here." Rex answered.

"Well at least we beat the Alpha Gang to the dinosaur this time around, right?" Sarah said as she and the others didn't see the Alpha Trio anywhere, but...

"Wrong." A familiar voice said as they all around trying to look where it comes from. "We're here and that carra-corra-donka-dinka-saurus and that other one are ours!" It doesn't take long for Zoe located it...her in this case.

"Look, it's the old lady!" Zoe said as she pointed to the Alpha Gang, who's in one of the sky trams.

"Stop calling me an old lady!" Ursula yelled as her two cronies backed away in fear while squished her face against the screen. "And anyway brats, this is a serious the Alpha Gang is on, not a field trip for little kiddies. So why not pack up your lunch boxes and go home!"

"You won't get those dinosaurs before us!" Max said as he and the others were running to keep up the tram car to keep the Alpha Trio from getting the two dinosaurs.

What the trio didn't know is the Carcharodontosaurus is already near them, but they decided to make fun of the name. "Care-a-carra-ortho-dontist! Curry-noodle-car-a-taurus!" They cheered as they all struck poses at the large carnivore. They didn't realize it was walking right up to their car until it was right in front of them.

"Ooops." They muttered as they immediately shrunk in fear.

"How strong do you think these tram cars are?" Ursula asked.

"Probably not as strong as the jaws of that dinosaur." Ed answered.

"Don't worry, I don't think he's hungry for a human being." Zander said before they remember their recent, not-so pleasant experience with the Giganotosaurus.

"But what if he's hungry for THREE human beings?!" They asked in unison as the Carcharodontosaurus bashes its head on the car, nearly breaking the mirrors. Intending to have them as lunch, just like the Giganotosaurus.

"Hey, pal! Do you know who you're knocking around?" Ursula asked the Carcharodontosaurus. "You better prepare yourself as we are..."

"The Alpha Gang!" The trio finished in unison as the Carcharodontosaurus bashes its head again, but this time making the glass shatters and they fly out. They would have become its snack as soon as they land on its mouth...if it weren't for the jumping shoes that they wear.

"You can thank me later for insisting on the shoes." Zander said.

"I thank you now while I still can!" Ed said.

"I'll handle this. Listen to me, you ugly, big-headed, small armed dinosaur with the name that nobody can pronounce!"

"Do you think this is still a good time to insult him?!" Zander said.

"Butt out!" Ursula said as she pulls out a card, thinking this is a great time to summon one of their dinosaurs. "Fine. Guess I have no choice but to summon Terry. Ha, go!" She said before swiping the card.

Zander and Ed realized the same thing from few days ago will happen again.

"Ursula, no!" Ed said as he hugged Zander in fear of their lives.

"Please, not inside the tram." Zander added as the tram expands before it burst, coming out of it is Terry as he roars. Followed by the Alpha Trio flying in the air with screaming before they conveniently landed on their tip shoes. Zander then realizes something about the jumping shoes. "I finally figured it out. The stop button is located on the toe of shoes." He said as Terry land behind them, causing them to be sent flying again.

"Great!" Ursula and Ed said while being sent flying. Terry gives out an intimidating roar as he faces down against the Carcharodontosaurus.

* * *

(With the D-Kids)

"You guys! I think a battle has just begun!" Zoe said as three others notice the changes in the sky too. They look over side of the wall and see the two carnivores roaring each other.

"It's Terry!" Rex said with worried expression.

"Aw, they beat us to the dinosaur again." Max commented.

"Max! Follow me!" Sarah said to the brunette as she go down the stairs in front of her.

"On it!" Max said as he follow suit.

"And where are you two going?" Rex asked them as they stop and look at him.

"We're gonna try capture the dinosaur before they do." Max answered in Sarah's behalf as Rex shake his head.

"It'll be faster going from the rope station above us." Rex said while pointing directions to said station.

"Need to get your eyes check? This way's faster! Come on, Max!" Sarah said as she, Max, and their partner dinosaurs went down the stairs.

"Tch, fine. Suit yourself!" Rex said as he and Ace move forward.

Zoe, on the other hand, is confused about which route she should take. "This way's faster? Then wait up!" She said as she and Paris run after Rex and Ace.

The fight begin with Terry swung his head and took a snap at the Carcharodontosaurus, who dodged and try to snap back, but met with the same result. While the two continued snapping at each other, Max and Sarah along with their partner dinosaur were able to make it down and outside to where the battle was.

Zoe looked over from the wall to see Sarah and Max are already at the battlefield. "Rex, hang on! It's defiantly faster going Sarah' and Max' way!" She told him before she heard the Carcharodontosaurus' roar.

"Uh oh." Zoe said as the Carcharodontosaurus uses the same move it used sometime after it came to live at Terry (Fire Cannon). But the T-Rex dodge the fireball and hits the great wall instead. And the attack hit right at the fort that Zoe is currently in, causing it the fort to cave in on her as she screams in pain.

Everyone gasped when they saw the attack make contact. "Zoe!" Max screamed in worry.

The explosion also can be heard towards the Giganotosaurus as it decide to go towards where the explosion is coming from.

* * *

Zoe's body is covered with some bruises, but luckily it's not lethal or to cause any wounds. Other than that, her Dino Holder is a bit far from her as it receives voices from the other three D-Kids.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Max asked through the Dino Holder.

"Can you hear me? Answer if you can hear me!" Rex added.

"Zoe, hold on! I'll help you get out of there!" Sarah said as she too contact via her Dino Holder. Luckily, she regained her consciousness as she get up. She then look and see that she's trapped and somehow manage to reach out to her Dino Holder before she move forward, hoping to find a way out.

Meanwhile, Terry and the Carcharodontosaurus give intimidating roar to one another. "This might be tougher than I thought. Obviously, he has a Fire Move." Ursula said after she, Ed, and Zander witnessed.

"I guess that means his Move Card also inside of the capsule, right?" Ed asked, which Ursula nods.

Zander however, is shaking with fear. "This battles impossible! We don't stand a chance against him now!" He said before he accidentally farted in Ursula's direction. "Oh, sorry." He said before he try fanning the gas away with him jacket.

"No problem." Ursula said as she covers her nose.

It failed as she soon collapsed from Zander's fart. "Ursula?" Ed said as he looked at his unconscious leader.

Fortunately, Paris is outside with Rex and Ace as the blonde boy will have to figure out on how to get the pinkette friend out. "Okay guys, we need to figure out how to get her out of here." He said.

"Zoe, we're coming. Hang on!" Max shouted as he and Sarah rush towards the rubble.

"Zoe! Are you all right? Say something!" Sarah shouted before she and Max hear Zoe's voice via Dino Holders.

"Help me...Sarah...Max...!" Zoe said while she move forward inside the rubble.

"Zoe! Are you okay?" Max asked via his Dino Holder.

"I think so..." Zoe answered.

"Are you hurt?" Rex asked via his Dino Holder.

"Slightly...but I'm pretty much trapped." Zoe answered as Rex sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there as fast as possible." Sarah said via her Dino Holder as Ace and Paris begin dig the rubble away with Rex nod at this.

He go towards the side of the wall to look at Max and Sarah.

"Hey, you two, the entrance is blocked, so we need another way to get into the rubble." Rex said. "Can you come up here?"

"No need." Sarah said before she look towards Max. "Max, have Chomp take care of the rubble."

"That's a great idea." Max said as he press soms buttons on the Dino Holder. Unfortunately, Rex disapprove of her plans.

"No, that's dangerous! Come on up, both of you!" Rex told the two on the ground.

"Ignore Rex. Do what you have to do!" Sarah said.

"If you say so..." Max said unsure before calling back Chomp in card form as he prepare to summon him back in full sized form.

 **"Dino Slash! Triceratops, Roar!"**

"Ready to help, Chomp?" Max asked once his partner appeared. Chomp replied with a roar before he go towards the rubble.

"Sarah, I think you made a big mistake!" Rex said.

"Oh zip it, Blondie! You don't know that!" Sarah retorted, making Max unsure but decide to do something anyway. Chomp immediately used his horns to push some of the rocks away slowly before shoving them into the rubble pile. This cause Zoe to scream as the cave she was in began shaking and more rocks falling everywhere. Everyone hears her scream.

"Chomp, don't move anymore!" Max ordered as the Triceratops stop what he was doing.

"Zoe! Are you hurt?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure..." Zoe said.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Sarah asked.

"See? This is exactly what I mean! At least think before you do." Rex snapped.

"Oh, so it's my fault huh? Maybe you should stop being condescending for once!" Sarah retorted.

"Will you two quit it?! At least I've done something instead of doing petty fighting!" Max shouted as he had enough of Sarah and Rex arguing.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"What Max's trying to say is if you two are going to keep on fighting all the time, then you both can just back off! I'm sick of it!" She snapped at the two D-Kids that are arguing. Sarah and Rex all widened when they heard those words coming out of the pinkette's mouth.

"Zoe's right, Even when she's in trouble, you can't put your issues from this morning aside." Max added as this lead the two think about this.

Meanwhile, Terry and the Carcharodontosaurus then circle around and bite at each other but fails at every attempt.

Sarah was the first among the two of them to snap out of her train of thought. "They're right." She said with a determined look. "We have to work together." She said as she look towards Max. "Max! You stay here to make sure something doesn't happen to Zoe."

"On it!" Max said before Sarah turns to Rex.

"Rex! You take care of the Carcharodontosaurus and the Alpha Gang! Make sure the fight doesn't go anywhere near here." Sarah told him.

"Ok, but what about you?" Rex said before asking.

"I'll have Spiny on standby in case of the second dinosaur is here." She answered.

"All right." Rex said before he turns to Max. "Promise me you won't let anything happen to Zoe!" He said as Max nod. Rex then turns to Ace. "Let's go, Ace!" He said as Ace return into his card.

"You too, Spiny!" Sarah said as she too does the same.

 **"Dino Slash!"** Both of them shouted as they slash their respective dinosaurs.

 **"Carnotaurus, Blow them away!"**

 **"Make a splash, Spinosaurus!"**

Spiny and Ace soon materialized and immediately do their work. With Spiny is on lookout for the said second dinosaur while Ace go into a defensive position and was ready to counter whatever is throwing at him as he proves that by deflecting a rock away.

"Oh great. Now we have to two more dinosaurs to deal with." Ursula said as she and the others noticed the D-Kids, but don't care about the predicament they have.

"Oh! It just keeps on getting worse." Zander said frustratedly.

"But that Carnotaurus isn't anywhere near us." Ed said as he observes Ace.

Ursula took a closer look and saw that he was right. Ace hasn't move towards them. "You're right, Ed. It must be a set up of some kind." She said.

"It's possible he just doesn't feel like fighting right now." Zander said with a bit more optimism in his voice. Hoping he and his companions wouldn't have to deal with the D-Kids.

"Then what's the story with the Triceratops and the Spinosaurus?" Ed asked as he looks at Chomp and Spiny.

"Uh, maybe he was bad and is taking a time out and the Spinosaurus is watching him?" Zander answered with uncertainty.

The Carcharodontosaurus then knock Terry towards the wall, but Ace intercepted it with his head. Seeing this as an opportunity, the Carcharodontosaurus begin charging its Fire Cannon attack again.

"Rex, you're letting it too close!" Max said as he worried that this next Fire Cannon could make Zoe injure even further.

"Go, Ace!" Rex said as Ace gives out a roar before hitting the Carcharodontosaurus, causing the green theropod to misfire and hits the wall again. Zoe felt the impact as she held to a rock.

"Chomp, hang in there." Max said as Chomp felt the impact as well.

"Now to finish this." Ursula said as she got tired of the battle, so she decides to end it immediately with a new Move Card she got from Dr. Z. "Neck Crusher!" She slashed the card. Terry glows red before he run towards the Carcharodontosaurus, lift it up with his head as he throw the Carcharodontosaurus into the air, then he spin around, and as it is falling down, he smash its neck with his tail.

"Ace! You gotta block it!" Rex said as Ace he leaps in front of Chomp and use his body to prevent the Carcharodontosaurus to make contact with Chomp as well as soften its fall.

"Nice job-" Sarah said before she senses something that headed straight for Spiny. "Spiny, dodge it!" She said Spiny jumps to the side, evading a beam of fire that could have hit him.

"What was that?!" Max asked.

"Hey, that's a Magma Blaster Move Card." Ed said.

"But from whom?" Zander wondered as everyone look towards the culprit...who is none other than the Giganotosaurus as it give out a roar of intimidation.

"That must be that one other dinosaur that Reese is talking about." Max said.

"Yeah. And it's a Giganotosaurus." Rex said as he identify the newcomer.

"Talk about a double trouble." Ed whined as Ursula getting frustrated about this.

"Two can play that game!" Ursula said as she look towards Zander, who's blabbering with Ed. "Zander! Bring out Tank!"

"Got it!" Zander said as he snaps out of it. He then pulls out Tank's card before slashing it.

 **"Alpha Slash! Shake 'em up, Saichania!"**

A smaller form of Tank spins around in the air before her transformation began. Rocks made her feet grow larger before they moved to her spiny back and club tail before the whole body. Her eyes glowed purple before she reared up on her hind legs and roared to signal the finished transformation.

"Oh great, guess they used that Saichania from London." Sarah noted.

"Now Terry, show them that you rule!" Ursula said.

"You too, Tank!" Zander said as both dinosaurs roar before they charge towards Spiny, Ace, Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and possibly Chomp as well. Spiny for some reason, communicated the Giganotosaurus before motion his head to Tank, telling it to attack Tank first.

And speaking of the Carcharodontosaurus, it's prepared to use its Fire Cannon again. The Giganotosaurus charges for another fire attack as it raises it foot.

"Rex, let's do this!" Sarah said to Rex.

"Yeah." Rex nodded as they pulls out they're respective Move Cards (with Sarah pulls out the Shockwave Move Card).

 **"Cyclone/Shockwave!"** Both of them yelled as they activate the Move Cards.

A tornado began to form around Ace before it soon circled around him as he rush towards Terry while Spiny is covered with watery veil before launch them towards Tank, and the Giganotosaurus plants his foot down before shooting the same beam of fire (Magma Blaster) towards Tank. The attack hits them (with Tank got hit instead of being covered with water), followed by a Fire Cannon attack that hits Terry, and Magma Blaster which hits Tank. Surprisingly, the two fire attacks have sent the two Alpha Gang dinosaur flying backwards.

"Terry!" Ursula cried.

"Tank!" Zander added as both dinosaurs land on their backside before return back into cards, which the cards got sweep away by the wind.

"The cards' flying away!" Ed said.

"Let's go! Hop to it." Ursula said as they hop away in order to get the cards before they went somewhere.

"All right." Rex said before the Carcharodontosaurus standing up and give Ace an angry roar. It seems that the Carcharodontosaurus shifts it's attention to Ace and Rex. Same goes for the Giganotosaurus.

"Hey, what are you doing? We were just working together, remember?" Rex asked as tears formed in his eyes. Sarah can only click her tongue at this unavoidable.

"Chomp, hold it for just a little longer..." Max said as he help digging out Zoe.

Speaking of Zoe, she manages to arrive at a spot where Chomp's horns are sticking out. "Hi, Chomp." Zoe said before hugging the horns. "Thanks for all your help." She told him. "I'll work from this side. too." She said before she started moving rocks out of the way with a determined look.

'I guess there's no choice but to fight.' Rex thought.

"If they're really want to fight, then who am I to stop them." Sarah muttered as Spiny tries to snap at Giganotosaurus as he does the same before before they head butted, trying to push the other one back. Ace, on the other hand, just simply head butts and pushes him back with his body.

"Good job! Hang on a little longer, Ace!" Rex told him.

"You too, Spiny. Keep it up!" Sarah told Spiny. While Spiny manage to make the Giganotosaurus budge, Ace is unlucky as he is push back by the Carcharodontosaurus simply because of size differences.

"Come on now. We're almost there." Max said as he dig through the rubble before looking towards Rex. "Rex, you get the battle too close again. Hurry up and use a Move Card!"

To prove Max's point, Ace begin to be moved backwards.

"I-I'm not sure. What if we lose...?" Rex said as he raised the move card hesitantly.

"There's no time for doubts, Rex!" Sarah said as she look towards the two wild dinosaurs. "Look; These two are strong, smart, and not to mention tenacious. We have to hit them with everything we got! We don't have no time to for second thoughts! It's now or never!"

Rex sinks those words right to his head before nodding in determination. "Okay. I now we haven't been with each other for long, but this is our greatest battles so far. We have to make this count. We need you, Ace!" Rex said as he prepared to slash the Cyclone Move Card.

"Let's go all-out, Spiny!" Sarah told to her partner as Spiny replies with a nod.

" **Cyclone/Shockwave!** " Both of them shouted as they slash the Move Cards.

Winds begin to cover Ace once again while Spiny cover with water, only this time, he's forming a sphere of water from the watery veils. The two wild proceeds to charge up for another attack.

"Rex, let's attack their mouth! It's could be their strongest weapon, it can also be their Achilles' Heel!" Sarah said to Rex.

"Okay." Rex said before he and Sarah look towards their partner.

"Go, Ace/Spiny!" Both of them shouted as their dinosaurs immediately do their work. Ace rushes towards the Carcharodontosaurus before he head butts its lower jaw while Spiny launches the sphere right towards the Giganotosaurus's mouth when its about to unleash another Magma Blaster. This resulted in them swallowing their own flames (with the Giganotosaurus' flames exploded in its mouth), just as Sarah predicted. They immediately collapsed on the ground as they turn back into cards, causing the battlefield to disappear.

"All right/Nice!" Sarah and Rex said in unison as they return their partner back into chibi forms. They then turn around and help Max digging Zoe out.

It doesn't take long as Zoe was able to see the light of the sun. The rocks outside moved out of the way more and soon a small hole was formed. Paris cry at her as she was relief to found her partner save and sound.

"Paris!" Zoe said.

More rocks were moved out of the way as Sarah, Rex, and Max made the hole large enough for them to fit in. "Hey? You OK?" Max asked her.

"Good thing we done this sooner." Sarah noted.

"Max, Rex, Sarah...Thank you." Zoe thanked them.

"Here, take my hand Zoe!" Max volunteered.

"No, mine."

"Idiots, it's obvious she wants to take my hand, being a fellow girl and all." Sarah added.

"Guys, no fighting. We're a team." Zoe said as she both of the boys arm with Sarah helping them to pull the pinkette up.

"Right." Three of them sans Zoe said as they pull her up.

"All right, Chomp. We're good." Max said as he returned Chomp back, causing the rocks he was holding up collapsed and covered the hole completely.

Max and Rex picked up the cards from the ground.

"A Carcharodontosaurus card and the Fire Cannon Move Card." Max said.

"Don't forget a Giganotosaurus card and the Magma Blaster Move Card." Rex added as Max petted both Ace and Spiny.

"Thanks to you both, everyone is safe." Max told them as he stands up and hands the two card in his hand to Rex. "Rex, these belong to you."

Rex took the card from Max's hand. "Thanks, but it wasn't only me and Ace. It thanks to you, Chomp, Sarah, and Spiny too." He said before he gives the Giganotosaurus card and its Move Card to Sarah. "Though these are belongs to you, Sarah."

"Oh, thank you." Sarah said as she receives them.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you even if you're trying to help this morning." Rex apologized.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too for calling you a freeloader eventhough if it's true." Sarah said as she too apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. It's ancient past now." Rex said. "But it's kinda true when you comes down to it." He said as he and Sarah shake hands. "Friendships is more important than some perfect fossil."

"Could've said it myself. You can always found another one next time." Sarah said.

"Yup." Rex agreed as Max and Zoe are happy that the two are able to make up.

"See how teamwork can lead to victory?" Zoe said with a smile.

"Just like I always say, teamwork." Max said while rubbing his nose as Chomp looks confused for some reason. Sarah comes to realization for awhile.

"Hey, guys. Mind if I stay in China for awhile? I got something I have to do here." Sarah asked.

"Sure, but don't stay too long." Max said.

"I won't." Sarah said.

"Are you going to shop for something?" Zoe asked.

"Yup. And don't worry, I brought the money with me in case I'm going to China." Sarah said.

"Talk about crazy-prepared. But do what you have to do." Rex said.

"I will." Sarah said as she leave the group to go somewhere.

* * *

(With the Alpha Trio)

While the D-Kids are celebrating over their victory, the Alpha Trio are having trouble with their own dinosaurs.

"If you're think about going home without the dinosaur cards AND Terry, then you can just forget it!" Ursula said as she and the others were trying to get Terry's card on the tallest tree branch, out of reach from them even if they're using the jumping shoes. Though they manage to catch Tank's card before this.

"I can only stretch so far." Zander said. "And I can only jump so high!" He suddenly stop jumping as he had an inspiration. "Wait, I have an idea!" He said before jumping to the sides. He soon began bouncing strait up and down repeatedly to build before giving on last bounce high into the sky. "Aah!" He yelled as he skyrocketed up because the jump was too fast and it misses the card.

"I've heard of going out on a limb, but that's ridiculous." Ursula commented as Ed agreed.

He, however, liked the idea though. "Come on! Let's try it, too!" He said as he grabbed Ursula's hand and tried the same tactic Zander used and skyrocketed high up into the sky. Ursula winced as she flew through the trees. When she came out of the trees she saw that Terry's card was on her lips. "Hey, Ursula, you did it!" Ed congratulated as he noticed the card in her mouth.

"Nice catch." Zander complimented.

"Thanks." Ursula said as she take the card from her mouth and put it away.

"Say, traveling like this is actually pretty great." Ed said as he realized traveling via jumping shoes is pretty nice change of pace.

"Yeah, at least we didn't get attack by those flying birds." As Zander said that, another flock of egrets swarm them.

* * *

(In the evening)

"I'm home." Sarah said as she enters her mansion. In her hands are bags that filled with clothes she bought from China.

"Oh. You're back." Her father greeted her. He's with Mason. "How's the shopping?" He asked. Apparently, Max and the others had informed to her family that she's going to do a little shopping which her parents approved.

"It was great." Sarah said as she take off her shoes.

"Oh yeah, Sis." Mason said as Sarah look towards him. "There's someone named "Randall" called you. He said to call you back when you got the chance."

"He did, huh? Okay." Sarah said as she take the phone in Mason's hand. She then goes to her room and put down her purchased goods. She then calls on the same number that Mason got contacted.

"Hey, Randy. What do you need...?" Sarah asked as she begins to have a conversation...

* * *

 **Next on Dinosaur King: Water and Ice...**

 **Mason: Sarah said she's going out with someone from her class.**

 **Zoe: She what?!**

 **Max: I think Zoe only have the annoying instinct compared to Sarah.**

 **?: I think we have a problem...**

 **Sarah: Since when you're so bossy?**

 **Ursula: Looks like we crashed in the right place.**

* * *

 **Here it is! I hope you like this!**

 **Fun Facts Time:**

 **-Giganotosaurus' roar is like that of the Red Death from HTTYD.**

 **-Randall will have an important role in "Dino-Snore!".**

 **Leave a review if you like and have a wonderful day/night!**


	6. Don’t Mess With Maiasaura!

**I've rewritten the last chapter a bit, to make it more sensible.**

 **And also, I have a very sad news. Recently, there's a tsunami incident... and an old friend from high school is one of the casualties. I hope he's happy right now in another place.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King, but I own the OCs**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Don't Mess With Maiasaura!_**

It is a calm, and refreshing day at the Swiss Alps. A herd of goats were seen grazing on a field. One goat, however, finds an egg capsule on a ledge. It is sniffing the capsule in order to decide what object is it. The capsule moved slightly with its nose as it falls to the ground. In response, the goat kicks the capsule with its hind legs, causing it to be sent flying to the air.

Once it lands, it opens up, revealing a Dinosaur Card and a Move Card inside. The Dinosaur Card glows green along with its Move Card the moment the Dinosaur Card touches the grass. The glow slowly takes the form of a dinosaur. As the glow disappears, the dinosaur in question is a crestless, purple and pink hadrosaur that has cream colored body. This is the Maiasaura.

The Maiasaura proceeds to look at its surroundings as it roars at the herd, which the goats look at it with curiosity.

* * *

(In the Zeta Point)

"This season's fashion is so hot, I'll be the hippest villain in the criminal world!" Ursula cheered as she looks on eye-catching dresses on a computer. Zander and Ed were also there, but they were busy doing their own things. "This looks good on me! And this! And of course!" She said as she adds the dresses that caught her interest to the cart. "Only I have to do now is to put the company's credit card number and voila! Purchasing."

Just before she do so, another hand appears that makes the Ursula's transaction to be cancelled.

"Wait, cancalled!? What's the big idea?" She whined before she freezes as she notices the culprit, that is Helga.

"No spending the company's money on personal things." Helga said with a stern look.

"But it's for an emergency." Ursula said. "You really expect a trendsetter like me to wear the same thing every day! Hmm?!" She complained as she breaks down into tears. "It's a cruel and unfashionable punishment!" She said as she cry.

Unfortunately, Helga is to savvy to be fooled. "Pretending to cry will not help." She said as she stops the "crocodile tears" act.

Seeing this make the men of the room laugh at their leader's misfortune while they're still doing what they currently do. "I love it when somebody else gets into the trouble." Zander commented as he chuckles with Ed. However, this makes Helga go towards them, looking pretty angry. "Ahh!"

"And you keep your hands off Dr. Z's candy!" Helga scolded Ed as she takes the candy bag that Ed was eating before she turns her attention to Zander. "You need to start cleaning after yourself!" She scolded Zander as she confiscates the device that the latter was working on. The two men immediately sobs at their own misfortunes.

Suddenly, Dr. Z enters the room... with Terry biting and hanging onto the former's beard. "Listen up! A new dinosaur has appeared! Everyone, to the control room!"

As on cue, the Trio follows Dr. Z to the control room as the monitor shows the map of the world. The beeping spot is on the continent of Europe.

"Where is it?" Ursula asked before she call out some locations. "Paris?! Milan?! Somewhere with good shoe stores?!" She eagerly asked.

"It is in Europe, but I think it's in Switzerland." Zander said as the map zoom in to the location where the beeping sound is.

"That's right! The Swiss Alps, to be exact." Dr. Z said.

"You mean the mountains?" Ursula groaned as she slumps over in defeat once again. "What'll I buy there, a snowboard? Gee, I can't wait to model my new thermal underwear." She said sarcastically.

"And that's not the best part yet!" Dr.Z told them, ignoring Ursula's petty complaints. "I've already booked your flight! Just wait till you see, first class all the way!" He said as mountain of golds can be seen from the background as Terry moved back and forth.

What a special treatment that is.

* * *

(In the Taylor's house)

"I can't believe it. This is disgusting!" Zoe said as she sees the living room... in a big mess. Apparently last night, Max and his father have a party because Aki is out of town. So much that, they made a huge mess of themselves in the house. Fortunately, Rex didn't join them. And that's not counting how Chomp and Ace running around and bump into things right now. "How can those two made such a huge mess!?"

"I know you told me that Max and his dad are such a slob, but..." Mason said as he is quite shocked. "Not to this extent."

"Well, I'm not going to stand here and do nothing!" Zoe said. "Come on, Mason!"

"A-Alright." Mason replied as he follows the pinkette, who is heading towards Max's room. Surely enough, they arrived.

"Max!" Zoe said as she enters the brunette's room. As she expected, she finds the room very messy.

"Hey. Have you heard of knocking, Zoe?" Max asked as he has a sock on his head.

"Oh no! Don't try to change the subject! We were supposed to keep the house clean while you're mom's away. Now look at it! Do you think I'm gonna do it all!?"

"Correct if I'm wrong, but isn't cleaning is for girls?" Max asked as he looks away.

"What's going on here?" Rex said as he enters Max's room, because he hears the commotion from his room.

"And you! What mess do you leave behind?" Zoe said to Rex as she go towards Rex's room, thinking he made a mess just like Max and his father.

"Zoe, wait!" Mason said as both of them enters the blonde's room. Surprisingly, they see the room in a clean state, unlike Max's room.

"So... did I pass?" Rex asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, but you're not in the clear just yet! You have to clean the rest of the house!" Zoe replied.

"What!?" Rex exclaimed as he pushes him into Max's room.

"How much are paying me?" Rex asked.

"The payment is I don't hurt you!" Zoe said as she look towards Mason. "And you're helping them, Mason."

"Wha!?" Mason said as throws some clothes to the boys of the room.

"I'll be back in ten minutes to inspect!" She said as she about to leave... but she stopped.

"Say, Mason. Where's your sister?" She asked.

"Oh. She currently hangs out with a male classmate of hers." Mason said.

"She what!?" Zoe exclaimed as she becomes angry. True to be told, she was in the house with Rex, but left when the two Taylors starts "partying". "Looks like not even the lady here is responsible!" She said as she close the door in anger.

"*sigh*... Girls." The boys said as they have no choice but to clean up.

* * *

(Somewhere in Sanjo City)

"To be frank, Sarah. I'm glad to have spent some time with you." A boy said.

"No need to thank me, Randy. I just so happens to be free today." to Sarah as he drinks. He has short auburn hair and hazel eyes. He wears a reddish brown jacket over a yellow shirt, blue denim trousers, and black and red sneakers. Another feature is that he's quite atlethic and slightly taller than Sarah. This is Randall Slate.

And what they were doing, you asked? You might think they're dating, but they're actually have been studying together. And for Sarah, she has to kept Spiny into his card form until she leaves the place, so he won't cause a commotion.

"Yeah. It's really appreciative that you took your time to study together with me." Randall said.

"That's what friends do, Randy." Sarah said.

"Oh... yeah. Friends." Randall said. For some reason, he seems to react badly when Sarah said the f-word.

"Is... there something wrong about what I said?" Sarah asked.

"No... there's nothing wrong. Don't worry." Randall said. Trying to change the subject, he decided to speak up. "Say, have you heard about the rumors recently?"

"About what?" Sarah asked.

"Several days ago, some person said that they saw a battle between a Triceratops and a Tyrannosaurus." Randall said as Sarah tenses up as she realizes what he was talking about.

"During the same day, a Spinosaurus suddenly appeared in the downtown near here." Randall said. "Then there's those dinosaurs in China."

"Umm... what makes you think that they're dinosaurs? What if they're just holograms?" Sarah asked.

"It's kinda obvious, I guess...?" Randall said. "I may not know about those science crap, but I can tell that those are living, breathing dinosaurs. No doubt about it." Randall said.

"Oh... okay then." Sarah said as she felt uneasy.

"Sarah... Are you hiding something from me?" He asked.

"No! Of course not! What would I do such a thing!?" Sarah replied as she slightly panicked.

"Hmm..." Randall stares at her intensely as the latter feeling more uneasy.

"Randy... you're starting to creep me out." Sarah said as he stops statring.

"Okay. I trust you." Randall said, causing the girl to sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Randall." Sarah said as her phone suddenly rings.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Randall asked.

"I am." Sarah said. "I think this is enough for today. Let's hang out sometimes, okay Randy?"

"I'm down with that." Randall said as he stands up and grab his belongings. "See ya!" He said goodbye as he leave Sarah.

"Alright. Now then..." Sarah said as she accepts the call and starts conversing. "Hello-"

" _HELLO!? Where were we!?_ " Zoe said loudly through the phone.

"Ow! Why do you have to yell, Zoe?" Sarah asked through the phone.

"You were supposed to keep the house clean! You were with them last night!" Zoe said.

"I'm not their mom, Zoe! And by the way, why I are you so bossy today?" Sarah asked.

"Just come to the house. Now!" Zoe said as she hangs up on her.

"Geez. Talks about being such a grouch." Sarah said as she heads to Max's house. I hope there won't be a catfight there.

* * *

(With the Alpha Trio)

The trio have finally arrived in an airport via a boat. Currently, they're now wearing fancy clothes. With Zander and Ed wearing suits while Ursula is wearing a fancy dress.

"If you're gonna travel first class, you have to look like first class." Ed said.

"That's right, people. Take it all in." Zander added as they gain a quite bit of attention by the people. Ursula then motions her two subordinates to stop before walking towards a counter.

"Can I speak to the man in charge here? It's important." She said with flirtatious tone as the man in the counter blushes.

"R-Right away, Ma'am!" He said as he go to call his superior. A few minutes later, his boss arrives and Ursula explained the situation.

"You don't want to fly first class?" The man in charge asked.

Well, it's not me I'm worried about." Ursula explained. "I'm worried that my two friends traveling with will have trouble fitting in." She said a little shake with every word she made.

"Well, I do have other plane..." He said as he calls someone. From the distance are Zander and Ed, who is feeling embarrassed at what Ursula trying to do.

"This is so embarrassing! I bet that she wants a cheeper flight so she can get most of the money back." Zander told Ed.

"Yeah, so she can use it to spend on clothes. This isn't first class at all." Ed said before he realizes something. "Oh! I just realized something!"

"What's the matter, Ed?" Zander asked.

"Do you remember the time when we got back from London?" Ed asked.

"Yes, why do you-Oh I get it now." Zander said before he catches on to what Ed trying to say. "I think this has something to do with Helga destroyed all of her purchases the last time she used the company's money." True to be told, Dr. Z was quite furious when he found out that Ursula have bought things in London without his permission. So he decided to have Helga destroyed them all and toss them to the trash.

"That's what I've been thinking, Zander!" Ed said as they look towards Ursula. "This may not end well for us, even when we get the dinosaur."

"You tell me." Zander replied to him. Soon an old man with a grey beard, bald head in a pilot's uniform (the classic variety) appears as he walking by.

"Well, here's the economy class pilot, ma'am." The man at the desk said. Let's just say that Ursula is creeped out by the man's eccentricity in his eyes. Then, all four of them get on an old fashioned plane, with Zander and Ed sharing in one seat and Ursula in the back. The plane then takes off shortly after they get on board.

"Umm... Excuse me. Mr. Pilot, sir..." Ursula said.

"Hmm...?" The man hummed, which Ursula takes it as a yes.

"Tell me, this plane is a little off to the date. Are you certain it's up to code?" Ursula asked with uncertainty.

"I dunno. Good question." The man answered as the trio scream in terror. "I've figured I've lived me a full life. If it's time for me to head to that big airport in the sky, I guess them's the breaks."

"Maybe you're done living, grandpa, but I'm not! So your last flight better be a solo one!" Ursula retorted angrily as the two men get away from her. "Now, shape up and fly right! You do know where you're going, don't you?"

"Well, they said something about Swiss cheese." The pilot nonchalantly answered.

"No, it's the Swiss Alps!" Ursula correted him as she's really angry at the pilot stupidity. "Anything else you don't know, you air-brained aviator!?"

"Well, there's one thing though..." The pilot responded.

"There is...?" Ursula dared to asked.

"I just don't know... if I remember to fill the gas or not." As he said that, the plane goes lower.

"What do you mean you forgot to fill the gas!?" The trio exclaimed in fear as the plane goes back to its normal heights.

"Just messing with ya." The pilot said. They hoped that there's nothing wrong with this flight.

* * *

(In the Taylor's house)

While being told to clean the house, Chomp stumbles upon a radio with Ace and Paris. As he presses the play button with his beak, a rock music appears as Chomp stumbles backwards because he was startled by it. Once he's standing up, all three dinosaurs was amazed by it that they start to swaying around left and right. Paris eventually tries to sing, which causes the two dinosaurs to get annoyed by her voice, seeing that she's a terrible singer. Unable to take it any longer, Chomp decides to bite her tail, causing her to scream in pain while Ace just stand there and do nothing about it, implying that he knew better than to attack Paris.

The screams, however, draws the attention of Zoe as she comes to the living room. "You're okay, Paris? Hey what's going on here?" She said as she sees Chomp biting her dinosaur. "Chomp! What do you think you're doing!?" She asked as she lifts him up, causing him to let go of Paris. "That's not nice! You know, you're acting almost immature as your owner are!"

Ace tries to sneak away from the room, but Zoe see this attempt as she instantly reach out to his tail, preventing him to escape. "Not so fast, Ace!" She said as he looks at her with a cute look, one that Zoe doesn't fall for. "I want you to promise me that you won't make such a huge made of the house, alright?" She said to Chomp and Ace.

Before they responded (though they can't talk), Zoe heard something from the outside. "Heyaaah!" Zoe then looks outside and sees Spike swinging a lasso around. "I got ya now, varmint! Heyaaah!" He said before he releases the lasso, only for it to go around the tree behind him instead of the post he was aiming for. "Hmm. I'd say it needs work." Spike muttered to himself as he looked at his hands. "But if any other furniture tries to escape, I'll catch 'em." He cheered himself up as he looked at the lamp and bench he also lassoed. "This time I gotcha!" He said before he swung his lasso at the target again. "Yahh!"

The lasso, however, lands around Zoe instead. "Yaah!?"

"Zoe, I'm sorry! At least you're not a shrub." Spike said.

"What are you doing, Dr. Taylor?" Zoe asked as she gets the lasso off of her.

"Learning to lasso. Once I master this skill, I'll able to catch dinosaurs without hurting them." Spike answered. "What do you think, huh? I'm a genius!" He said as he laughs... but Zoe isn't less than amused.

"Would you mind coming with me?" Zoe asked as Dr. Taylor stops laughing.

A few minutes later, all of them are in the living room after Sarah arrives at the house.

"I wanna see some sweat now! We're going to make this place spotless by the time Mrs. Taylor comes home, right?" Zoe told them.

"Right." Max, Rex, Spike, and the Williams siblings said. With the boys depressed while Sarah is annoyed. Zoe then turns to Chomp and Ace, who are restrained by Paris with her forelegs on their tail.

"Chomp and Ace, ten more minutes of detention, then you can go." Zoe told them before she turns to the other. "I'm going to clean the kitchen now. Don't try to do something funny 'cause I will know!" Zoe said as she head towards the kitchen.

"Whoa. She's even worse than mom." Max said.

"If it's come to our mom though, Zoe won't stand a chance." Sarah remarked.

"What makes you say that, Sarah?" Rex asked.

"I still remember it was like yesterday when it happened. When I refused to eat my vegetables, she holds me at gunpoint with her rifle." Sarah said.

"Yeah. There's that time when she threatened to shoot my Wii U if I don't finish my homework, whoo that was intense." Mason added.

"That's... very extreme." Max said.

"Well, mothers can be pretty fierce sometimes, Max. Even your mother." Spike said.

"Really? Are all girls like that?" Rex asked.

"FYI, I rarely do that. Unless I absolutely have to." Sarah stated.

"The problem is that Zoe's just a kid. Why would she acts like a mom?" Max said as he turns to Rex, Sarah, and Mason.

"Probably she likes being bossy." Rex said.

"That could be, Rex. I mean, she's kinda forced me to come here after all." Sarah said to him.

"I'll tell you something, kids. It's something that all women have called "maternal instincts"." Spike explained.

"I think Zoe just have the annoying instinct." Max said.

"Though she does like she's the matriarch here." Mason said as Spike wave the broom he's holding like a sword.

"Good mother needs to be strong to protect her children! That's why she's so bossy." Spike said as he hands him the broom. "If you'll excuse me, I'll just head to the D-Lab." Spike said as he leaves, much to the displeasure of the four D-Kids.

"Hey, you just want to run away from Zoe!" Max said as Spike stops as his som caught up to his attention.

"No no! It's not that!" Spike denied. "I-I just got an important thing to do!"

"So do we! We got some important D-Team stuff we gotta do!" Max said as he too decided to escape from Zoe. He then turns to Rex, Sarah, and Mason. "Right, guys?"

"Oh yeah. I remember." Rex said as he getting along.

"Me too." Sarah said.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this..." Mason said as Sarah turns to him.

"You'll help us, won't you Mason...?" Sarah asked with a dangerously tone of voice as Mason sweatdrops.

A few minutes later, Zoe is just... slacking off after make a little progress at cleaning the kitchen. As it turns out, she's no different than Max. "Geez, why do you I even run my mouth about this." Zoe said as she notices something... quiet. "Huh, That's strange...? They're awfully quiet there." She muttered. "Maybe I should check on them." As she said that, she enters the living room.

"Wha!?" Zoe exclaimed as she sees Paris all tied and gagged as the Parasaurolophus struggles. "What's going on here?" She asked to no one in particular as she stumbles upon a piece of paper on the table. She then reads it aloud.

" **Dear, Zoe. We got important things to do, so we'll clean up later.** " She said as she reads it contents, safe to say, she's not too happy about it at all. "Those good-for-nothings...!" She said she begin to release her dinosaur. 'They'll be in so much trouble when I find them...!' She thought.

* * *

(In Swiss Alps)

The Maiasaura is currently lying down on a nest that she made while she's watching an egg. As she does that, the herd of goats are gathering around her, already accustomed to her and have accepted her as their own. The dinosaur then hears the sound of a plane as she turns to the source... it's the same plane that the Alpha trio currently on.

Apparently, smoke begins to come out from the plane. "I think we have a problem." The pilot said.

"What do you mean?" Ursula asked as the pilot turns to them and sees that he's already have a parachute on him.

"Farewell. Good luck!" The pilot saluted to them as he jumps down from the plane, implying to leaving them to their fate.

Seeing the stunt made by the pilot makes the trio, mostly Ursula, to go panic. "What are we supposed to do now!? First there's no lunch and now this!? I'm never flying on this airline again!" Ursula complained

"You can forget about flying! 'Cause that the last thing this gonna do!" Zander said. "And there's only one parachute left!"

"I'll make sure it works!" Ed said as he wears the backpack. In reality, he just want to save his own skin.

Though Zander grabs him before he gets the chance. "Oh no, you don't! I'm much more important than you are!"

"Beautiful women and children first! Give me that!" Ursula said as she snatches the parachute from Ed. As soon as it happened, the engine stops functioning before the plane losing altitude. Ursula then throws off her disguise. "See you two on the ground. Geronimo!"

"No, wait!" Ed said as Ursula jumps off from the plane.

"You're not going anywhere without us!" Zander said after he and Ed ditched the disguise before going after her.

"There's no room for you! Keep your hands of!" Ursula said as the two men grab her legs.

"You didn't really mean that, right Ursula?" Ed said.

"If we're going down, we're going take you with us!" Zander said as Ursula activates the parachute. Even with that, they're still falling quite fast. "We're still falling too fast! Flap with all your worth!" He said as they tried flapping, but it doesn't slow their fall. Fortunately, they land into some trees, which break their fall.

The goats flee as they see the plane is falling towards them. The Maiasaura gives out a roar of despair as she thought the plane is going to hit her and her egg.

* * *

(With Sarah and co.)

After escaping Zoe, they are currently on a road that leads to the D-Lab. Spiny apparently is in

"I hope Zoe's alright." Spike said as he's worried about Zoe.

"It's okay, Dr. Taylor. We left a note." Sarah said.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't come here and-" Before Max can finish, the Dino Holders start to blink and beep, symbolize that there's another dinosaur somewhere. Fortunately for them, they are close to the D-Lab.

"Let's go!" Rex said as they run towards the D-Lab. As thet enters it, they see Reese looking towards on the map. "The signal is coming from the Swiss Alps."

"Let's get going." Sarah said as she, Max, and Rex get on the teleportation platform.

"M-Maybe you should wait for Zoe..." Mason suggested.

"Mason, we can't afford to do that, or the Alpha Gang get the dinosaur first. We have to go now!" Sarah replied with a serious look.

"If you insist." Mason said.

"Wait, kids!" Spike said as he holds out his lasso. "Maybe you could bring with you?"

"Nice offer, but we'll be just fine. Bye!" Sarah said as the they have been teleported.

"It could come in handy!" Spike commented. "... Or not." He slumps down in defeat.

* * *

(Back in the Swiss Alps)

Maiasaura continues to roar before she ducks. Luckily the plane misses her as it crashes on a nearby rock. This doesn't stop the Maiasaura to be startled. As she does that, the D-Kids have arrived... in front of her no less.

The D-Kids screamed as they thought the hadrosaur is going to crush them.

"I guess it's spoiling for a fight now." Sarah said as she look towards Spiny. "You ready, Spiny?"

"Rawr!" Spiny said as he nods.

"Here we go!" Sarah said as she returns Spiny back into his card form.

" **Dino slash! Gush out, Spinosaurus!** "

As Spiny appears in his full size form (cue the appearance of the battlefield), the Maiasaura stops roaring. She acknowledges Spiny as a threat as she put her foot in front of her egg. She looks back to see if the egg is still there before she roars. She is now ready to defend against Spiny.

* * *

(With Zoe)

"What do you mean they left us behind!?" Zoe exclaimed as she already in the platform. Apparently, Spike have filled her in on what happened.

"Ow..." Mason said as he rub on the bump of his head, courtesy of Zoe.

"If you go now, you can still catch them!" Spike said as he hold out his lasso to her. "But don't forget to bring the lasso!"

"But it doesn't change the fact that they're going to get a piece of my mind!" Zoe said as she turns to Paris, seemingly ignores Spike. "Come on, Paris! Let's go!"

Zoe and Paris are then teleported to the Swiss Alps. "But no lasso...?" Spike said with a frown as he slumps down. "Maybe next time..."

"Oh man... I don't think I can handle Zoe being bossy today..." Mason complained as Reese hears him.

"What are you talking about, Mason...?" She asked the younger Williams.

"See, Zoe is... kinda bossy than usual today." Mason explained. "She ordered us to clean Max's house today as if she has the authority to do so. She acts like as if she's perfect. On top of that, I was forced to do something I don't want to be part of."

"If I'm being honest to you..." Reese said as Mason looks at her. "First, you need to grow some backbone."

"Yeah. I was told that several times." Mason said.

"And you have to be serious about it. Second, I don't think she's in a position to ordering around." Reese advised as this got Mason interested.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked with curiosity.

* * *

(In the Swiss Alps)

Spiny and the Maiasaura proceeds to lock themselves in a head butting struggle, with both sides trying to push the other one back. Deciding to use more force, both of them rear and then slam into each other again, causing a mass gust of wind when they collided.

Not too far from the battlefield, the Alpha trio are currently recovering from their fall.

"My legs are sore."

"Is that all? My whole body's sore." Ed added as Zander notices the battle below them.

"The dinosaur! And it's fighting the Spinosaurus!" Zander said as Ursula and Ed look towards where he was pointing, and sure enough Spiny and Maiasaura are still fighting.

"Looks like we crashed in the right place." Ursula said with a smirk as she pulls out the Alpha Scanner and Terry's Dinosaur Card. "This is perfect! I'll send in Terry to get a dinosaur-sized two-for-one! Ha!" She said as she summoned the Tyrannosaurus

"Hahaha! Go get them, Terry!" Ursula ordered as Terry moves towards them, but stop midway as he notices the Maiasaura's egg.

"Look at that!" Zander said as he and the others notice the egg as well.

"Is that an egg?" Ed asked.

"If it is, I hate to see the chicken that laid that thing." Ursula replied as Terry then move towards the egg. Seeing how the egg have left wide open, one cannot blame that the Tyrannosaurus is tempted to snack on it.

As Terry marches, Zoe appears near the egg. She instantly sees the egg.

"Well what do you know..." Zoe muttered as she sees the Terry moving towards it and Spiny battling the Maiasaura. Knowing there's no time to think, she decides to do something. "Hey guys! Listen to me! That dinosaur's a mother, who is protecting her egg!"

Fortunately, the others are able to hear her. "An egg?" Sarah asked to no one in particular.

"Now that you mentioned it, I see something round up head." Max said. "No doubt it, it's an egg."

Rex is able to notice the egg. He then put the pieces together as he comes up with a realization. "Yeah, I see it now. We need to call off Spiny and let Maiasaura take care of it." He advised.

"Hey, Spiny! Forget about her! You have to stop the Tyrannosaurus. Hurry!" Sarah shouted to Spiny. Unfortunately, the Spinosaurus doesn't hear her as Terry already made it to the egg, followed with him lick around his lips and drool hungrily.

Seeing this, Zoe decides to take action. "Are you ready, Paris?" Zoe asked as the Parasaurolophus nods, ready for battle.

"Go! Dino slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

Terry growls as he prepares to do a fatal bite.

"Knock him away from the egg!" Zoe ordered as Paris replies with a roar. Paris manages to tackle the Tyrannosaurus just before the latter can devour the egg.

However, it causes a small tremor that causes to egg to roll away from the nest. "Oh no!" Zoe said as the egg rolls right of the cliff before continuing to roll as soon as it landed. Once it stopped by a small rock, however, it cracks.

The Alpha trio proceeds to walk over the cliff to see if the egg is still in a perfect condition. "Oh look, it cracked." Ursula said.

"And I'm really hungry!" Ed said with a smile. "Think it'll look good in sunny side up?"

"Come to think of it, we haven't eaten all day. Not even the bag of peanuts on the plane." Zander commented.

"It would be a shame if we just leave it there." Ursula said as the three of them all craved in like Terry. "Who wants some eggs?"

"We want some eggs!" Zander and Ed replied.

"Let's go!" Zander said as they immediately head towards the egg.

With Sarah and the others, they see that Spiny is still fighting the Maiasaura.

"Spiny, there's no point of fighting Maiasaura! Come on back!" Sarah said as she returns Spiny to his Dinosaur Card form, causing Maiasaura to fall forward. The hadrosaur instantly gets up and notices that her opponent have left quickly. As she look towards the nest, she roars in shock as she sees the nest empty. After she rush towards the nest, she looks around if it's still there. Once she acknowledged that the egg isn't around, she lets out a roar of despair and anger.

The worse part, she sets her sights on Terry with extreme prejudice. Maiasaura then covers in green outline before kicking some dirt towards Terry's face. The T-rex roars in pain as Maiasaura leap towards Terry as the latter try to brush of the dirt, but it was too late as she slams her head towards Terry's neck.

"Wow! That thing just hit Terry with the Diving Press." Ed commented as he trips. "Wa-ow! Ah-oh!" He said as he rolls down the hill.

"Well that's one way to go down." Zander commented.

"If you roll into that egg and break it, you're toast!" Ursula reprimanded him as they continue to head for the egg.

The D-Team take advantage of Maiasaura's rampage as they check on the egg.

"Guys! The Alpha Gang is going after the egg!" Max said to his teammates.

"Maiasauras are extremely protective mothers. They immediately go on a rampage if something happen to their eggs." Rex said.

"And by "rampage", you mean she's going to attack everything that moves?" Sarah asked.

"That's one way to describe it." Rex answered.

"We have to do something!" Zoe said to them.

Spiny, Chomp, and Ace looks down at the cliff, implied that they may have an idea. The D-Kids then hear Maiasaura's roar as she turns to her. The hadrosaur rams Terry so hard that the latter was sent flying. Terry then lands on the ground hard. He tries to get up, but failed and he turns back into his card form.

Maiasaura then turns Paris, who look around before she finds out that she's the only living thing on Maiasaura's sight.

"This is bad. Now she's after Paris!" Max said.

"Unless we bring the egg, she'll attack everything on sight." Rex said.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. Let's go!" Sarah said as she and her teammates head towards the battle, leaving only Spiny, Chomp, and Ace. The three dinosaurs nod at each other before jumping off the cliff, and then roll forward to somewhere as they landed on a bush that soften their fall.

With Maiasaura, she lets out a roar before charging towards Paris and then head butts her on the side. Once Paris fell, the Maiasaura wasted no effort as she picks up the fallen dinosaur with her neck and then throw her to the sky before she lands the ground hard, causing a significant damage to her.

"Oh Paris..." Zoe said as she and her teammates have arrived at the battle. "Maiasaura! Paris didn't take your egg...!" As she said that, Maiasaura now assumes it was the humans' doing as she turns around and move towards them. Paris tries to stop the angry hadrosaur, but unable to because the damage she sustained.

As the purple hadrosaur move closer, Sarah decided to make a tough decision as she pulls out her Dino Holder. "Sorry, Maiasaura. This won't kill you, but it won't tickle you either..." Just before she summoned Spiny, they hear a unfamiliar, soft cry, one that made Maiasaura stop.

"Can you hear that?" Zoe asked as Rex shush everyone, to make sure what they hear is true. Surely enough, another cry is heard. This makes the Maiasaura's animosity gone as the battlefield disappears. In response, Maiasaura lets out roar in response of the cries.

"I think that's a..." Max said as they go towards the cliff to see what made the cries.

"It's a baby!" Zoe said as she and everyone else see a baby dinosaur, and cute to boot. It looks exactly like its mother except it's light purple. The baby Maiasaura lets out an adorable babble, which made it more adorable than it already is.

"Ohh. It's so cute." Sarah said as she find it both cute and amazement. Not just her alone, her teammates also shares the sentiment... until Rex changes his expression to a serious one.

"It's the Alpha Gang!" Rex alerted his teammates as they see them reaching the bottom.

"Omelette, omelette, sunny side-up! Scrambled, fired, and roast in a cup!" They sang they approached the baby, not knowing that there's no egg.

"Hmm, we need a frying pan." Ursula muttered as she notices the baby, and so is her two subordinates. "Oh. Our egg hatched." She whined as they feel disappointed.

"What do we do now?" Ed said as he cries because he won't be eating something.

"I like my eggs firm, but this is just ridiculous! I refuse to eat that." Zander said as he crosses his arms in a X form.

"But we can still catch it...!" Ursula pointed out as they crept out to capture the newborn.

But didn't get the chance as the three chibi dinosaurs appeared in front of the baby, bringing the same goat herd to back them up. "Nice little sheeps. Just... back off." Ursula said as she tries to calm them down.

"No, they're goats." Ed corrected.

"Do you think I care about that?" She told Ed before turns to the goats and the D-Team's chibi dinosaurs. "Just go away! Whatever you are."

However, the goats and the dinosaurs didn't even budge. "It would appear that they're trying to tell us something." Zander said as he observes them.

"Too bad. Be gone!" Ursula shooed them before Chomp lunges forward to tackle Ursula.

"Ursula!" The men yelled as Ace tackles Zander while Spiny tackles Ed. The two men piling up on Ursula, which makes her scream in pain. Spiny then signal the goat to finish them off, which all of them ram towards the trio, causing them to roll far away from them, eliminating the threat.

"Chomp!"

"Ace!"

"Spiny!"

The three dinosaurs then turn to see that their partners and Maiasaura are looking down at them with proud expressions.

"Nice work, you guys!" Max said with a smile.

"Yeah." Rex said.

"So proud of you three!" Sarah added as their dinosaurs let out a roar of victory while the goats do a victory dance or sorts.

* * *

After everything is all said and done, the baby Maiasaura managed to reunite with its mother. The baby rubs her stomach as she responds by licking her newborn child. She then look towards the D-Team as they watch the scene plays out.

Suddenly, they all glow into their respective colors of their stones. " **Please. Send us back. Back where we came from.** " A voice said as they see that it was the Maiasaura who is talking to them via the stones, which she looks at them with pleading eyes. " **We want to go home. Please...?** "

"You heard her, right? Let's send them both into cards." Sarah said to her teammates.

"That's one idea I don't mind backing up." Max said.

"Agreed." Rex added.

"Yeah, that way they can be together forever." Zoe said as they press the button at the same time, causing Maiasaura and her baby returned to their cards. When Zoe picks up both cards, she along with Sarah smiles. The picture of the Dinosaur Card is now has Maiasaura smiling towards her baby, now that's a two-for-one card.

* * *

(In the Taylor's house)

"You saw a dinosaur egg hatched!?" Spike said as he look towards the Dinosaur Card that he holds. After the D-Team returns, they explained about what have transpired there to Spike and Mason. "Amazing. I wish I was around to see that." He said with a tear of joy in his eye.

"Still, to think that Maiasaura would attack everything just because of the egg." Mason said.

"I guess that's maternal instinct, right?" Max asked Rex.

"I guess so." Rex said with a laugh. "That Maiasaura was ready to fight anything for her egg."

"Exactly!" Zoe said proudly as they look towards her. "Because women are powerful. And unlike certain irresponsible boys, they don't runaway from their duties." She boasted as she look towards Sarah. "That includes you, Sarah."

"Tch, you just had to go and mentioned it." Sarah said as she sees Mason stood up.

"Mason..?" Sarah asked. She rarely sees Mason to stood up on anyone, let alone have the courage to do so.

"You said that, but you always runs away from your duty too." Mason defiantly said.

"Wha!? That's not true!" Zoe denied as she blushes. The boys including Sarah look confused at her change of behavior.

"Oh really? Reese said that you always avoided cleaning as long as possible." Mason said as he pressured her.

"I never did—" Zoe said before she's interrupted.

"Wait 'till I'm finish, you arrogant little bitch!" Mason snapped, causing her to be silent and was shocked at the young boy's choice of words.

'I... never thought he got that in him. He must have got it from mom.' Sarah thought, even she feels a little scared about him. "Then again... I do that too sometimes."

"You always makes up excuses that your back's hurt, or my legs are sore, or you're feeling sick!" Mason said. "And when you did clean up, you always shove everything up in your closet!"

"Maybe for a few years...?" Zoe said.

"A few years? A FEW YEARS!? Hello! Reese told me that was yesterday!" Mason snapped. "If you want to set a good example for them, you can start by cleaning the bathroom thoroughly!"

"What!? But—"

"No excuses! I want you to do it NOW!" Mason ordered as if he's a military general or something.

"Y-Yes! Right away!" Zoe hastily go towards the bathroom. He turns towards her sister, Max, Rex, and Spike.

"That goes with all of you!" Mason said as they stand up. "If I see either of you slacks off, you'll face a terrible consequences. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes..." The males and Sarah said sheepishly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK LOUDER!" Mason shouted at them.

"SIR YES SIR!" They said loudly.

"Good. Then you can start now." Mason said as they (Sarah, Max, Rex, and Spike) immediately goes cleaning in a quick fashion, fearing that they'll make Mason shouting them while their dinosaurs watch from the sidelines. It's a good thing that Mason finally shows some backbones... but not like this though.

* * *

(With the Alpha trio)

After they recovered from rolling around, they decides to walk down the mountain in defeat.

"I can't believe we have to walk all the way home!" Ursula whined.

"And to think we were supposed to travel first class!" Ed stated.

"Until Ursula traded it in for no class." Zander finished.

"Thank you." Ursula said sarcastically. "You've just reminded me that I haven't eaten all day. And Ed looks like a giant meatball..." She said as she starts seeing Ed as a meatball.

"What!? Have you lost it!?" Ed exclaimed as he immediately run away from Ursula.

"Come back, you little roly-poly butterball! Just a nibble, I promise!" Ursula said as she give chase to Ed, leaving Zander alone.

"On the bright side, if Ursula manages to eat Ed, she won't be hungry for me." Zander said as he watch them before sighing. "What's a guy have to do to get a taxi around here?" He asked rhetorically as he continues to walk down the mountain. Once again, this might take a while for them to get to Zeta Point.

* * *

 **Next on Dinosaur King: Water and Ice...**

 **Max: Yeah! I want that!**

 **Spike: 'If those kids managed to win it, I'll able to remodel the whole D-Lab!'**

 **Sarah: I've been waiting a for awhile for this game!**

 **Dr. Z: I need that milion bones in prize money to fix the equipment!**

 **Mason: I'm not jealous at all, if that's what you're thinking.**

 **Rex: What did you do to that dinosaur!?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6's out! Although some parts are quite similar to Drew Luczynski's Dinosaur King story, but I assured you, it came out different.**

 **I hate how Zoe acts in that episode, so I changed it up in here.**

 **And then there's Randall, an OC requested by Gemking. The reason why he's slightly taller than Sarah is to pay respect of my late friend, who is also quite tall himself.**

 **And I started on a poll on what new story should I start to write, so please vote!**

 **With that said, please leave a review and have a wonderful day/night!**


End file.
